Twilight Invasion!
by Kiara.Kaze
Summary: Konoha is being threatened by a rogue coven of vampires. La Push Pack, which is in pursuit of the coven, comes to Konoha to help out quickly followed by the Cullen family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Kiara here! This is a side story not part of the main plot line. I recently finished _New Moon_ when i started this so i hope you like! R&R. BTW i think the books are MUCH better than the movies. My own opinion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naru and his peeps NOR do I own any of the Twilight gang (though i want the wolves, Kaze can have the vamps) =P**

* * *

A short young woman with blue green eyes and reddish brown hair that falls to her waist, opens her eyes after a pleasant night's sleep. Her face quickly pales and becomes fearful when she sees a pale young man's face right in front of her own. With a loud scream she throws the young man out the window and huddles on her bed, trembling in fear.

A group of four boys and one girl run into the room, observing the broken window and her huddled form on the bed. One of the boys, he has raven colored hair and black eyes, goes to the girl huddled on the bed while the other's look out the window.

"Ah I see what happened," the other girl, named Kaze says. She has brown hair that falls to the back of her calves and highlighted with red and blonde streaks and green eyes.

"What was that Kaze?" one of the four boys asks. This one has brown spiky hair and red fangs painted underneath each of his brown eyes. His name is Kiba.

"Sai was in her bed." Kaze explains looking back at the obviously scarred girl. "Kia, you ok?"

Kiara nods. "Y-Yeah… as long as the freak doesn't do that again!"

"I'm sure he's learned his lesson."

"If he hasn't I'll teach him one." The raven-haired boy, named Sasuke, growls.

Another boy, this one has a coat with a collar that covers half of his face and glasses covering his eyes and brown hair, peaks out the window. "Hm… he isn't moving."

"Then we better go check up on him, Shino." the final boy, his brown hair is pulled up into a ponytail and his hands are shoved into his pant's pockets.

"I'm going with Shika-kun." Kaze says jumping out the window followed by the other four boys. Once she's down in front of Sai, who has black hair and black expressionless eyes, she looks at him, her face slightly amused. "Are you ok?"

"F-Fine… I don't think I'll do that again…" Sai stutters, obviously in some amount of pain.

"That would be wise on your part." Sasuke grumbles.

Suddenly Kiara leaps out of her window and lands in front of Kaze, her face fearful. Kaze and the others look at Kiara a few of them growing concerned. Kaze gently grabs Kiara's arm and leads her away.

"What's wrong, Kia?" Kaze whispers.

"They're here." Kiara says breathlessly from fear.

Kaze's eyebrows furrow and she rests her hands on Kiara's trembling shoulders. "Who's here? What do you mean?"

"I-I'm not sure but whatever it is, it's giving me the creeps…" Kiara says shrinking down to the ground. "It doesn't feel right… Their scent… it burns my nose… not only that but there… there are scents similar to mine…"

Kaze takes in a staggered breath and nods, glancing at the boys. "Ok. Well… do you know where they're gonna show?"

Kiara nods. "Here… they're coming here." Kiara quickly leaps to her feet, her eyes full of fear. "Get them out! Get them out now, Kaze-sama!"

"What?" Kaze says in shock.

"I'll handle them just-" Kiara spins around and watches over her shoulder in surprise.

Her breathing begins to pick up then she shoves Kaze away right before she starts to run at the forest and phases into a wolf the size of a large Clydesdale horse with reddish brown fur, snarling fiercely. Kaze quickly gathers the boys closer to the other side of the house then turns to watch Kiara.

Seven wolves the same size or larger than Kiara walk into the clearing. Two lead them; one is black while the other is a light russet color with a white belly. These two are the largest out of the whole pack and the russet is the largest of the whole pack. There are three grey wolves while the final is smaller and sandy in color. Kaze's eyes widen along with the rest of the group as the wolves walk closer to Kiara. Suddenly the black wolf charges towards Kiara with a great roar.

"OOKAMI!" Kaze screams as the two wolves collide with a loud thud and snarls.

"K-Kiara…?" Sasuke whispers, paling as he watches the two wolves fight.

The two wolves pull apart from each other and continue to snarl. Both are covered in gashes and bite marks but the black one is healing already while Kiara continues to bleed. The black wolf steps towards Kiara again but the other russet wolf steps between them, it's eyes stern. The other russet wolf looks at Kiara then at the group of shinobi behind her making Kiara snarl protectively. The russet wolf looks back at Kiara then nods to her like she said something and leads the pack away. Kiara shifts back to her human form and collapses to her knees both from exhaustion and blood loss. Sasuke and Kaze quickly run up to Kiara and stand on either side as a group of seven walks back into the clearing. Six boys and one girl, all of them have dark hair and a tan complexion. Kaze and the others immediately surround Kiara and get armed, ready to defend her if need be.

"Don't. We only wish to talk." One of the taller boys says walking towards them.

"Yet you attacked the girl, Sam." Another tall boy says walking past him with a glare. He looks back at the group of ninja and his face softens.

"What do you want?" Kaze snaps. "Why'd you attack Kia?"

"We thought she was defending the bloodsuckers." The other young man says. "My name is Jacob I'm the leader of the pack. The one that attacked your friend is Sam. The others are Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah."

"Bloodsuckers?" Kaze asks, a feeling of dread rising in her chest.

"The… other scent." Kiara gasps.

"So you smelled them? Do you know where they are?" Sam demands stepping forward.

"Hai. I smelled them but I don't know where they are." Kiara says, glaring at him.

"Sasuke, Kiba, I want you two to get Kiara inside. I'm gonna talk to them." Kaze says.

"You sure Kaze?" Sasuke asks.

"Very. I don't want her hurt more." Kaze says looking over her shoulder at him to give him a brief smile before looking forward again. "Go now!"

The two nod and Sasuke scoops Kiara up then runs into the house, leaving Kaze, Shino, Shika and Sai behind. Kaze stands up straight and flips the kunai she has in her hands.

"So, care to explain what exactly is going on?" Kaze says in stifled anger. "Why exactly did you attack Ookami? She was only protecting us."

"Again, we thought she was protecting the bloodsuckers that we followed here." Sam says.

"That doesn't give me much to go on. What are 'bloodsuckers'?" Kaze snaps.

"Now, now, we don't want any fighting." Jacob says with his hands raised. "That what we call what you know as vampires."

"I thought those were a myth." Kaze says giving them a non-believing look that hides her guilt.

"Yet your friend is a werewolf." Embry says.

Kaze turns a sharp look in Embry's direction making him jump back in fear. "For your info, her whole clan was full of werewolves!"

"Really?"

"Yes. It's what we call a Kekkei Genkai."

"I see… that explains why she smelled similar to us. Where are the rest then?" Jacob asks.

Kaze's face becomes solemn. "They're gone."

"What do you mean?" Seth asks, he's obviously the youngest, no more than 15.

"They were massacred when we were four, 15 years ago." Kaze whispers. "I really suggest you don't mention that around Kia, she's still very sensitive about it."

"… That's too bad…" Jacob whispers, his face becoming sad.

"Why are you here?" Sai asks making everyone turn to him.

"We already told you, we are after the coven of vamps we chased here!" Sam yells angrily.

"Well, then get moving." Shino says a swarm of bugs beginning to surround him. Kaze stifles a shiver when she sees the insects. "Or we'll have to take action."

"Shino, we need to take them to Tsunade anyway." Kaze says putting her kunai away. "If you want to do anything farther in our village you're gonna have to take it up with her."

"Is she your leader or something?" Leah snaps.

Kaze's dark look now turns onto the snappy woman. Leah glares back at first then her face becomes humble and she looks away.

"Yes. She's our leader or something." Kaze says angrily. "Follow me."

Kaze along with Shika, Shino and Sai, lead the group of seven werewolves to Tsunade's office. Once inside, the pack of wolves quickly explain that a small coven of vampires have crossed into the village's territory and is a serious cause for concern. Tsunade glances over them to peer at Kaze who flinches guiltily then looks away, her face ashamed.

"I see…" Tsunade says looking back at the pack. "Are you saying that you are the only ones that can defeat these…'bloodsuckers'?"

"Well, that Kiara girl can too but seeing as she was wounded while fighting the blockhead to my left, I suggest that you let us stay until further notice." Jacob says shooting a nasty glance in Sam's direction.

Tsunade sighs then looks back at her four shinobi behind them. "Kaze, I want you and the group that witnessed this whole thing to watch over these…people, you understand?"

"H-Hai! What of Kia?" Kaze says.

"Sai's going to shadow her. I don't want her too involved until she's healthy." Tsunade says.

"Thaaat may not be a good idea." Kaze says glancing at Sai's paler than usual face.

"Why is that?"

"Well… Sai and Kiara-chan had a… unpleasant moment this morning." Shikamaru jumps in.

"Great…" Tsunade grumbles. "My mind is made up. Tell her she hast to come to me if she doesn't agree."

"Yes ma'am." Sai says nervously.

"Good, then you're dismissed." Tsunade says waving a hand at the group.

The shinobi bow before walking out followed by the pack of wolves. They go back to the house to see a frustrated Kiara sitting on the couch. A pair of wolf ears has replaced her human ones and a wolf tail the same color as her hair that's also as long as the back of her knees is on her body along with fangs in her mouth. The wolf ears perk and Kiara turns towards the door in time to see Kaze walk in. Kiara is instantly on her feet and tackling Kaze, her tail wagging happily.

"Kaze-sama!" Kiara says lovingly. Then she stiffens and looks behind Kaze and sees the other wolves standing behind her. Her wolf ears go back as her lips wrinkle in a low snarl.

"Ookami! That's enough!" Kaze snaps. Kiara backs off and instantly calms down, allowing the other shinobi to breath a sigh of relief. "Nade-sama wants us to watch over them."

"…You're kidding…" Kiara asks, her ears going back showing her unhappiness.

Kaze shakes her head and crosses her arms. "Nope. Apparently the…um… vampires… can only be beaten by them and you."

Kiara pales. "Do you think they'll notice about-"

"SH!" Kaze spits cutting Kiara off. Kiara gets the message and quiets though she's still watching the pack warily. Kaze looks over Kiara at Sasuke and Kiba who are sitting on the loveseat and couch. "I see that you were able to treat her well…"

"Yeah with some trouble though." Sasuke grumbles.

Kiara's look becomes guilty and she begins to sneak away. Kaze reaches out and grabs the collar of Kiara's shirt making her croak and still.

"What do you mean? Kia, what'd you do?" Kaze asks, turning her gaze back to her obviously guilty friend.

Kiara flinches and begins to fidget with her fingers. "U-Uh well… I just wanted to see if you were ok…"

"She wouldn't sit still. I had to call Akamaru in order to still her." Kiba explains.

Kiara shoots him an angry glare and mumbles, "Traitor," under her breath. Kaze sighs and begins shaking her head while she releases Kiara's collar. Kiara falls to the ground with a soft squawk making the group of shinobi and a few of the pack members snicker softly.

"She doesn't act like a werewolf…" Seth murmurs.

"You say that now but you don't wanna make her mad." Kaze says.

"I-I didn't mean it as a bad thing!" Seth insists arms raised in surrender.

"Right… of course you didn't." Kaze grumbles.

Kiara lies on the ground and stares up at the ceiling, not really paying attention to the conversation. With out warning, Kiara's face shifts to a wide smiling at her tail starts to wag. This catches the attention of Sasuke and Kaze who look down at her with curious looks.

"What's going through her head now?" Sasuke asks.

"Who knows." Kaze says, shrugging.

Then Kiara leaps to her feet and goes out the door.

"I'll follow her…" Sasuke sighs and runs out the door.

"Is she always like that?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah. It gets worse when she has sugar." Kaze mumbles. "We need to find space for you guys to board…"

"Not my house! My mom would kill me!" Kiba quickly interjects.

"Even though your name is INUzuka?" Kaze asks, one eyebrow raised and her hands on her hips.

"W-well yea… she doesn't like it…" Kiba says turning away.

"I don't understand your mother…" Kaze sighs. "They can live next door. There's no one there and to be honest, I don't really want them in my house."

"What'd we ever do to you?" Seth grumbles, his lip jutted out in a pout. "We just wanna help you save your village."

"… Something just sets me off." Kaze says turning around.

"Come to think of it you kinda smell like-" Jacob starts but is quickly stopped when Kaze's hand is instantly covering his mouth. His eyes widen in shock then his nose wrinkles in disgust as he yanks away. He covers his nose with his hand and stares at Kaze.

"You keep your mouth shut!" Kaze snarls, her terror hidden by anger but her eyes are showing the truth.

Kiara appears between them out of nowhere, her eyes gold with slit pupils. She snarls menacingly at Jacob making the whole pack, including Jacob, jump back obviously terrified.

"You. Leave. Kaze-sama. Alone." Kiara spits at them, her every word like toxin.

"We didn't do anything though… she just-" Sam starts.

"I said leaver her alone!" Kiara screams, swinging a clawed hand through the air.

"Whoa… we ticked her off…" Seth says, his voice shaky from fear.

Kiara cracks her fingers then draws her right hand back and crouches with her left arm hanging limply between her legs. Her lips are pulled back in a snarl, her tail is twitching and her ears are back in anger. She starts to swing her hand towards Jacob's face but Kaze grabs her wrist, stopping the attack. Kiara looks at Kaze, her face confused but still angry.

"Kaze-sama?" Kiara murmurs.

"Stop it Ookami. Don't kill them." Kaze says calmly.

Kiara's eyes watch Kaze, seeing through the calm. She growls then closes her eyes and gets out of her offensive posture but her wrist is still grasped by Kaze's shaking hand.

"Understood." Kiara whispers stiffly.

Kaze nods then drops Kiara's wrist, which just falls to her side. Kiara gives off one more angry growl before shoving her way through the pack and out the door once more. Kaze sighs in relief then looks up at the pack.

"Now do you understand why I said 'don't tick her off'?"

"Um sure… but what exactly was that?" Seth asks.

"That was Kia trying to control her anger." Kaze explains. "She truly didn't wanna kill you guys but for me, she would have."

"I get it. But if we get angry we just phase." Jacob says, his hand on his chin in thought.

"Not Kia. It comes in gradual changes to her. First her eyes change, followed by claws and fangs. The second stage is when her ears and tail show up but she can hide and show those if need be. Finally she phases fully like you guys." Kaze explains, holding up a finger for every stage she lists.

"I-I see… we'll use that as a reference from now on." Jacob says.

"That would be wise, yes." Kaze says nodding her head in agreement.

"Kami-chan, is it a good idea for Kiara and Sasuke to be gone all this time alone?" Kiba asks nervously.

Kaze snorts then shakes her head. "There's nothing wrong with them being alone. Unless…" Kaze turns a sly look to Kiba making him jump back with a guilty look on his face. "You're jealous. Are you jealous Inu-baka?"

"N-No… I-I was just curious." Kiba stutters.

"He's jealous." Shino says crossing his arms.

"Yep." Shikamaru agrees.

"Sh-shut up!" Kiba yells, his cheeks are bright red.

"Hahahaha I knew it." Kaze laughs. _Good it seems they've dropped the subject._

"Kaze, why do you smell like a bloodsucker?" Sam suddenly asks.

The color quickly drains from Kaze's face and she begins to shake. Shino sees the difference in her, and quickly goes to her side, his face covered in anger.

"Why are you asking this? Does it matter?" Shino growls, wrapping a protective arm around Kaze's shoulders.

"It does matter, actually, we need to know if she's a threat and if she's on their side or ours." Sam persists.

"H-Hey, Sam… I don't think this a good idea… remember what happened last time we made Kaze upset?" Seth says, warily.

"This is important Seth. I'm sure you've sensed as well as smelled it too. She smells like them. She feels like them." Sam says, his tone growing dark.

"But she doesn't really look like them! Her eyes aren't blood red, she doesn't sparkle in the sun-"

"But she's paler than the rest of them! She's obviously stronger and faster than them too!" Sam argues back.

Kaze has hidden herself behind Shino's body, her hands are on his shoulders and her head is leaning into his back. She's trembling even more now that the pack has figured out her secret. Shino glares at Sam while Kiba and Shikamaru's faces are scared as they look back and forth between Kaze and the pack.

"That doesn't really mean she's a bloodsucker!" Seth shouts back.

"Stop it!" Kaze screams from behind Shino. She is now vibrating and she slowly sinks to the ground. "Just stop…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: still no ownage of anyone Naru and Twi related, though i wish i owned Sasuke-kun, Itachi and Jake. **

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest, Kiara and Sasuke are sitting by a nearby lake with their bare feet in the water. Kiara's wolf ears are perked happily and her tail is resting by her left leg with the tip in the cool lake water. She kicks her feet gently in the water and leans back on her hands, a bright smile on her face. Sasuke watches her, a small smile of his own on his face.

"Enjoying yourself over there?" Sasuke says, snickering when Kiara's face becomes sheepish and red as she looks away.

"Y-Yeah so?" She mumbles.

"I never said that was a bad thing. It's been a while since you've been like this." He says.

"That's because Kaze-sama… has… had some problems…" Kiara says slowing down towards the end of the sentence.

"Problems? What kind of problems?" Sasuke asks, his face growing concerned for his other childhood friend.

"…Well… her clan-" Kiara cuts off mid sentence and stiffens with a sharp breath.

"Kia? Oi, Kiara what's wrong?" Sasuke asks.

"Kaze-sama… something's wrong with Kaze-sama…" Kiara whispers, turning her head back towards the house.

"What do you mean?"

"She's terrified… utterly terrified… Don't tell me those jerks-" Kiara snarls while leaping to her feet and running off.

"Oi! Wait up!" Sasuke shouts, chasing after her.

Kiara runs back to the house and jumps inside to hear Kaze's terror filled scream. With a loud snarl, Kiara phases into her wolf form and stands protectively in front of Kaze and Shino. Sam jumps back, surprised then returns Kiara's angry stare.

"You're best friend is a bloodsucker?" Sam yells angrily, just in time for Sasuke to hear.

Sasuke stops dead and looks between Kaze and Kiara. "Wh-What?"

Kiara gives Sasuke an apologetic look before looking back at Sam and snarling, her message is clear, "Don't you dare hurt my Kaze-sama."

"Why? Why are you siding with that bloodsucker?" Sam roars, his hands beginning to tremble.

"_Because I know that Kaze-sama will never harm me or anyone in this village."_ Kiara says with out opening her mouth. _"I've known Kaze-sama all my life and she has done nothing but love me even though our clans were almost always at war."_

"What do you mean?" Seth asks, his face and tone curious.

"_My clan was full of werewolves while Kaze-sama's were all vampires. Thus, they were constantly warring with each other. Her father and my father were rivals, which is how we became friends. At first our parents were dead set against the friendship…but just before the massacre… my parents finally agreed to letting us be friends. I swore to them that I would use my Kekkei Genkai to protect the ones I love, including Kaze-sama. So if you intend to kill her,"_ Kiara begins to snarl and she crouches low to the ground. _"I will fight you to the death."_

"See Sam? Kaze is no threat to us! Why can't we just let her be like the Cullens?" Seth pleads.

"…Alright fine." Sam grumbles then turns and walks away.

The pack, except Leah, sag in relief. Kaze gradually stops shaking and gathers herself before standing up and resting a hand on Kiara's shoulder. Kiara turns her head to look at Kaze, her expression soft. Kaze wraps her arms around Kiara's large furry neck and hugs her. Kiara's tongue gently sweeps up Kaze's arm, showing her love for her and in an attempt to comfort her best friend.

"Kiara," Sasuke says, making Kiara look up at him. "Has it always been this way?"

Kiara slowly bows her head in a single nod. _"Yes."_

"… Shino, did you know?" Sasuke asks, turning his attention to him.

"I did and to be honest I don't care. Neither should you." Shino says shrugging.

Sasuke sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Geez… I guess I kinda figured… but… it's different hearing it from them…"

Kiara snickers then grabs onto the collar of Kaze's coat and places her on her back. Kaze looks at Kiara like 'what the heck are you doing?' Kiara just smiles at her then walks out the door.

"What's Kia doing?" Sasuke asks.

"She's probably going to cheer Kaze up. They do this every once in a while, mostly when Kaze gets upset about something." Shino says, sitting back down on the couch. "Don't worry about it."

"Oh…" Sasuke says at a loss for words. He too sits down on the couch and winds up falling asleep not to long afterwards.

"So uh…. What are we supposed to do?" Embry asks nervously.

"The keys to the house next door are on the kitchen counter. You can go next door and decide what rooms you're gonna use." Shino says.

"Um… ok?" Embry says. He walks into the kitchen and grabs the key. "C'mon guys, lets go." He, Quil and Leah head out and go to the house while Jacob and Seth stay behind.

Shikamaru looks at them then shrugs and leaves after tell Shino he's heading home. Kiba follows after him not long after. Sai stands there, not sure if he should leave or stay. He eventually decides to stay and sits down on the floor, drawing in his sketchbook. Jacob and Seth walk into the living room and plop down on the love seat and recliner. Shino looks at them and raises an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going next door?"

Jacob shakes his head. "Nope, not yet. I'm curious about you're two friends."

Shino sighs and shoves his glasses up with one finger. "It's not my story to tell."

"I wasn't going to ask you. I was going to ask them when they got back." Jacob says.

"They may not be back till late. It really depends on what they're doing." Shino says, trying to get them out the door.

"We're usually up late doing patrol." Seth says, happily. "It's really no big deal."

Shino's eye begins to twitch as he takes a deep breath. "Look, Kaze and Kiara don't want you in their house. Do you really wanna become on their dark side even more than you already are?"

Jacob shrugs and leans his head back against the back of the recliner and is instantly out cold. Seth gives Shino an apologetic look for the way his pack leader is acting.

"Sorry… Jake and Sam tend to do their own thing…" Seth says, his voice sincere.

"I've noticed." Shino grumbles.

"B-But I just wanna be friends! I think it's really cool that Kaze and Kiara are like us… sort of…" Seth says, his face beaming.

"Really now? Most people run screaming when they find out." Shino says, slightly impressed by this teen wolf.

Seth shrugs. "Eh. We deal with a coven of vampires named the Cullens. In fact they should be showing up soon."

Shino groans. "Oh great… Kaze's gonna love this… not to mention Kiara…"

"They won't cause any trouble! They're very…passive. They only fight if they have no other choice." Seth says quickly.

"So they're not like that black wolf?" Shino says, not sure if he should trust him just yet.

"Nope! Sam's a bit of a hot head. So's Paul but he's back in La Push with the other wolves." Seth explains.

"There's more of you?"

"Oh yeah! There's about ten of us total. Paul's with the other two younger ones, they're still new to this whole werewolf thing."

"… Kiara's… I guess you could call them a pack… was much larger. Then again it included her whole clan so…" Shino says.

"Whoa! How many was that?"

"Um… too many to count. About a hundred I guess… I don't really remember."

"Wow…. We have problems with just ten… I can't imagine having a hundred wolves in one pack…" Seth says in awe.

"I do remember a few fights breaking out within both clans. But they were usually solved very quickly."

"The leaders got after them huh?"

"You could say that."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kiara asks, back in her human form with the wolf ears and tail. She has on hand on her hip and her tail is moving back and forth in a smooth motion. She's dressed in a black halter-top bikini and absolutely soaked, evidence that she's been swimming in the lake.

Kaze is also wet and wearing a bikini though her long hair is up in a high ponytail while Kiara's is down. Shino's glasses slide down his nose exposing his bright blue eyes when he sees Kaze.

"You guys aren't giving our secrets away are you?" Kaze asks, smirking slightly.

While Kaze is busy talking, Kiara notices Sasuke is sleeping. She walks over and bends over, her hands resting on her knees and her hair falling around her shoulders.

"Sasuke-kuun," Kiara says softly. Sasuke wakes up and immediately turns red and presses himself against the couch when he sees her face right in front of his. Kiara smiles gently at him. "You're awake!"

"I-I am now… Wh-what are you wearing?" he stutters, his eyes going up and down her body.

"My bathing suit. Kaze-sama and I went for a swim," Kiara says, her smile getting wider.

"Oh… W-well… you better dry off before you get a cold." Sasuke says, clearing his throat.

Kiara snorts then stands up straight with her hands on her hips. "I don't get colds."

"Why because you're an idiot?" Kaze says, laughing when Kiara gives her a dark look.

"No. I just don't." Kiara says.

"You've gotten colds before, Kia." Kaze says shaking her head, her lips twisted in a small smile.

"W-Well… th-that was…" Kiara stumbles, struggling to find an excuse.

"A cold." Kaze finishes. "Just do what your boyfriend wants, Kia."

Kiara and Sasuke blush at Kaze comment.

"O-ok… I'll be back…" Kiara says going upstairs.

Kaze smiles then sits down on the couch between Shino and Sasuke after taking a few seconds to go up to her room and change into a pair of black jeans and a black tank. She glances at Jacob's snoring form and raises an eyebrow before looking at Seth who smiles and waves at her. Kaze lifts a hand and gives him a half wave.

"Where's the rest of your pack? Kaze asks as Kiara comes bounding downstairs dressed in a black and white mini sundress.

Kiara looks around the living room, noting that all of the places to sit down are taken. Her eyes become anxious, her ears go back and her tail begins to twitch nervously.

_What am I gonna do now?_ Kiara thinks. Kaze glances at her then smirks evilly.

"How bout you sit in Sausy-chan's lap?" Kaze suggests, making the pair blush.

Kiara quickly begins to wave her hands back and forth frantically. "N-No! I-I couldn't-"

She glances at Sasuke and stops talking when she sees he's opened his arms. He's facing away, his face flushed from embarrassment. Kiara's blush deepens as she slowly sits down across Sasuke's lap with her legs curled up to her chest. She scoots down to where she can rest her head on his collarbone then sighs in contentment as she closes her eyes. Sasuke wraps his arms around her in order to prevent her from falling then glares at Kaze.

"Wow…. She actually did it…" Kaze says, blinking in shock. "You can stop glaring at me. You know that's what you wanted."

Sasuke's look becomes a guilty blush before he looks away. Kiara has fallen asleep in his arms, her tail twitching every once awhile in her sleep.

"That's what I thought." Kaze says, smirking. She looks back to Seth, her face serious. "So, back to my question, where's the rest of the mutts?"

"Next door, claiming rooms. I wanted to get to know you better so I stayed. Is that ok?" Seth asks, his face unsure.

"…That's fine. Why'd the Chainsaw stay then?" Kaze asks, nodding to Jacob's still snoring form.

Seth shrugs. "Jake likes to do his own thing."

"I've noticed." Kaze says in a disapproving tone.

Seth snickers earning a raised eyebrow from Kaze. "You're friend said the same exact thing in the same exact way." He laughs.

Kaze and Shino blush. "W-Well we think a lot alike." Kaze says.

The front door opens showing the rest of the pack. Everyone in the living room, that's awake, look up at them. Kaze's eyes narrow while Sai moves to sit on the floor in front of Sasuke in order to draw Sasuke and Kiara together. Sasuke spots Sai move then kicks him in the face after seeing through his intentions.

"Don't even think about it." Sasuke growls.

"But don't you want a copy?" Sai asks, rubbing his nose. Kiara's tail just barely brushes under Sai's nose making him sneeze.

"Kia wouldn't be too happy bout that." Sasuke whispers.

"But you have pics of her in that dress from Naruto-kun's prank mission." Sai protests.

Kaze and Shino turn to look at Sasuke who blushes then glares at Sai.

"Who told you that!" Sasuke hisses.

"No one. I climbed into your room from your bedroom window and found them myself."

"You did what! What were you doing snooping around in my room like that?" Sasuke says angrily but quietly so he doesn't wake Kiara.

"Naruto-kun asked me to get something." Sai states plainly.

"I'm going to kill him _then you_!" Sasuke growls.

"Huh. Maybe I should tell Kia about the pictures." Kaze muses, then she smirks at Sasuke's horrified look. "Nah. I guess I won't… yet."

"You're dead Sai!" Sasuke yells.

"Not before I get to 'im first." Kiara mumbles before falling back asleep.

"Ho-Hokage-sama… my own teammates are gonna kill me…" Sai whines as he writes that down on paper.

"Kaze, there are some things I want to ask you." Sam demands, ignoring his laughing pack.

Kaze looks at him then closes her eyes. "Very well. Sit down."

Sam sits down followed by the rest of the pack. Seth elbows Jacob awake. He snorts then sits up, rubbing his side and glaring at Seth.

"What do you want to know?" Kaze asks, shaking her head at Jacob.

"Why are you and Kiara different from us and the other vampires we know?" Sam says flat out.

"…Our clans never once thought that we were monsters. We believed that we were humans with… benefits I guess. Because of that belief we are more human like that any of the others. For Kia it's since her clan, like mine, believed that they were human, they don't automatically phase like you guys do. The Kawa clan can show their ears and tail freely. But there are some things that we cannot change." Kaze explains.

"Like what?" Seth asks, obviously interested in what she's saying.

"Well Kiara has a hard time controlling her anger when she is mad, also her body temp is higher than most human's. Kia and I both are slightly faster and stronger than other humans but only slightly. The reason I'm faster and stronger then even Kia is because of some training I've been going through since I was a child. That's all." Kaze continues.

Sam's look has become angry as he realizes that Kaze only talked about Kiara and shared pretty much nothing about herself. He growls and clenches his hands into a fist.

"So… basically, it's what you believe that makes you different?" Quil asks, trying to ignore Sam.

"Yeah you could say that." Kaze says, nodding.

"That explains why Kaira-chan's always wearing skirts." Sai musses, sketching Sasuke and Kiara.

"Yep, it helps her stay cool." Kaze says, glancing at Sasuke. "Speaking of which, Sausy-chan you ok?"

"Y-Yeah… thought I'm getting a little warm." He says as Kiara's ear twitch and her tail curls around her legs in her sleep. "I'll be ok." Sasuke says, starting to play with Kiara's tail.

"You just don't wanna let her go." Shino says making Kaze snicker.

"Shut up Shino. If you had Kaze in your lap then you'd be reluctant to let her go too." Sasuke says, still playing with Kiara's tail.

"…Alright fine." Shino mutters, defeated. "You mentions that the Cullens were coming, do you know when they're gonna get here?"

Sasuke begins to shift in seat next to Kaze, catching her attention.

"Soon, the next few days." Jacob says. "You ok with that?"

"Yea, I guess." Kaze says as Sasuke shifts again. "Sausy-chan why don't you put her to bed?"

"It's ok."

"You're gonna get heat stroke soon and Kia won't be happy bout that."

"…Fine…" Sasuke growls. He stands up with Kiara cradled safely in his arms. He turns around and places Kiara on the couch then he sits down on the floor in front of her. "Happy?"

"…It works…" Kaze says.

_It's a good thing I finished sketching them…_ Sai thinks to himself.

Kaze and Shino stand up and after announcing that they're going to cook dinner, head into the kitchen. Sam jumps up and shakes Kiara till she jolts awake. Sasuke steps between him and Kiara and glares at Sam.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke growls.

"I want answers! That bloodsucker only explained about her!" Sam growls, pointing at Kiara's groggy form.

"So! She answered your questions!" Sasuke growls back.

"Not all of them! She only answered the part about her! She didn't explain why she was different!"

"Is it really necessary?" Kiara asks, cocking her head. She smiles mischievously showing off a pair of fangs then she shrugs and shakes her head at Sam's stunned figure. "If it's so vital that you know about Kaze-sama then well… you can get over it."

"Pardon?" Sam says.

"I said get over it. Kaze-sama didn't tell you things cause she believed you had no need to know." Kiara says, leaning forward. Her look is still mischievous as her tail begins to sway back and forth in the air; her ears are perked listening intently to Sam and Sasuke.

Sam growls then starts to head towards Kiara but she suddenly appears between him and Sasuke. She places a finger on Sam's chest effectively stopping him. Her face is calm while Sasuke stumbles and falls back onto the couch. Kiara lifts her other hand and wags the first finger back and forth.

"Ah, ah." She tsks. "You can't attack me or Sasuke-kun."

"Sh-She stopped Sam with one finger…" Embry mutters, beside him Quil nods vigorously while Leah is glaring at Kiara.

"I won't let you harm Sasuke-kun. Right now you're acting like a big bad wolf and you don't wanna act like that around me3" Kiara says smoothly, winking her right eye. She takes off her finger and sits down on the couch next to Sasuke. "Now, I can tell you right now, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Kaze-sama."

"Wh-Why's that?" Sam says, calming down.

"She doesn't drink blood." Kiara says, smiling up at Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaze's secrets are becoming more and more known mwahahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: still no owny. I doubt Stephanie-san will let me have Jake even though Bella left him in the dust for a sparkling vamp (how DARE she!)**

* * *

Inside the kitchen Kaze and Shino are chopping veggies. Shino starts to laugh at a joke she said then nicks his finger with the knife.

"Ite!" Shino mutters then jerks his finger back.

"Uh oh… here let me see that." Kaze says, taking his hand. She licks the wound on Shino's finger and it heals instantly. "There! All better."

"Hey… is that…? That's blood!" Sam shouts running into the kitchen followed by the rest of the wolves.

Kiara sighs. "There's nothing to worry about." She says, leaning her head back on Sasuke's chest and closing her eyes.

The wolves peer into the kitchen to see Shino and Kaze put the veggies into the ramen they are cooking then look up.

"Is there something wrong?" Kaze asks, looking up at them from the noodles she's pulling.

"…We smelled blood…?" Jake says looking around, his face utterly confused. "But there's no blood."

"Must have been you're imagination." Shino says, putting more veggies into the pot.

"Oi Kaze-sama, there's no celery right?" Kiara asks, getting on her tippy toes and peering into the pot.

"Of course not! Celery's nasty!" Kaze says as she continues to pull the noodles.

"Onions? Leaks?" Kiara presses, dipping a spoon into the pot. Kaze smacks her hand with a wooden spoon making Kiara drop her spoon. "Ite! I was just going to see if it tasted good!"

"No taste testing!" Kaze fusses, wagging the spoon at Kiara who pouts. "And no, there's no onions or leaks."

"Ok good." Kiara says, waving her now red hand back and forth. "That really hurt."

"Get over it." Kaze grumps.

"I know I smelled blood. What'd you do?" Sam demands, his tone angry and suspicious.

"Back to that again?" Kaze grumbles.

Kiara sighs and shakes her head then looks back at him. "I told you, there's nothing to worry about, Kaze-sama doesn't drink blood!"

Sam's eyes narrow in a sharp glare before he growls and stomps back into the living room closely followed by the rest of the wolves. Kiara stays in the kitchen and turns back to Kaze and Shino.

"He cut his finger didn't he?" Kiara whispers.

"Hai. One lick was enough." Kaze whispers back to where only Kiara can hear.

Kiara nods then leans against the counter with her elbows resting on the counter's surface. "I figured. We gotta be careful around them, their sense of smell is keener than I thought."

"Me too." Kaze says nodding in agreement. "I figured they'd be the same as the ones that only look partially wolf-like."

Kiara shrugs. "Meh, to be honest I figured that their sense of smell would be the same as a human in their human form, unlike me."

"Haha would make sense huh? But seeing as your sense of smell is sharper than a normal wolf's I highly doubt they can be as accurate as you." Kaze laughs softly.

Kiara chuckles pretty much silently then her face becomes serious again. "But we still gotta be careful. I don't want them finding out too fast."

"Understood." Kaze whispers. "You better get back in there before they become more suspicious."

"Alright, alright!" Kiara grumbles, walking back into the living room. She plops down on the couch next to Sasuke and spots Sai drawing. "Oi, Sai, what'cha drawing."

"Nothing." Sai mumbles, quickly flipping from the picture of her and Sasuke from earlier to a blank page.

Kiara raises an eyebrow then bends over. "Oh really? You looked very intent on that drawing. What is it?"

"It's nothing, not very good anyway." Sai says, now drawing some land scene.

"Yeah right. You're an awesome artist. Now what'd you draw?"

"Nothing. Kia why are you bothering him?" Sasuke asks.

Kiara stands up and puts her hands on her hips. She looks over her shoulder and Sasuke and gives him a suspicious look. "You're in on it."

Sasuke jerks guiltily and he shakes his head. "N-Nuh uh."

"Uh huh… you're face screams 'guilty' not only that but you hardly ever defend Sai." Kiara says, sitting into Sasuke's lap facing him. She begins to trace her finger along his chest making Sasuke blush and shiver. "What. Did. He. Draw?"

_Th-This isn't gonna end well… for either of us…_ Sai and Sasuke think at once.

"N-Nothing… C-C'mon Kia…" Sasuke stutters.

"Kiara! What are you doing to Sausy?" Kaze yells from the kitchen. Kiara's tail frizzes and she stiffens with guilt.

"U-Um… interrogating?" Kiara says sheepishly.

Kaze pokes her head out of the kitchen and gives Kiara a look. "What? Why are you doing that?"

"Sai was drawing something then when I asked about it he started acting funny." Kiara explains, pointing at Sai as he sneaks away.

"Oh! Could it be the picture he drew of you in Sasuke's lap?" Kaze says, smirking at Sasuke's horrified look.

Kiara blushes then glares at Sai. "He did what?"

"U-Uh… w-well… " Sai stutters fearfully.

Kiara's ears go back and she begins to snarl. She leaps at Sai but Kaze grabs the back of her dress stopping her.

"Let me at 'im Kaze-sama!" Kiara growls angrily. Sai flinches and he begins to run.

"No! He's your teammate you can't kill your own teammate!" Kaze says holding firmly on the back of Kiara's dress. Sai and Sasuke sag in relief as Kiara looks up at Kaze her face pleading but Kaze shakes her head.

"Awww…" Kiara pouts, crossing her arms.

"Dinner's done goofs. C'mon into the dinning room." Kaze says, dragging Kiara into the dinning room.

The group sits down at the bowls of ramen placed on the large table. Kaze sits down between Shino and Kiara at the head of the table and starts eating her bowl of ramen. The wolves start to dig in except Sam who is watching Kaze intently.

"How do you eat with these things?" Seth grumbles, fumbling with his chopsticks.

Kiara laughs then leans over the table to help him out. "You hold them like this. No, No! Your fingers go here, here and here. Wait… you're thumb doesn't go there! It goes here. There you go! Now try!"

"Ah ha! Got it! Thanks Kiara." Seth says, smiling at her.

"You're welcome." Kiara says, sitting back down in her chair.

"Hey this is good…" Quil says, having given up with his chopsticks and is now using a fork.

"Thanks," Kaze says, still eating.

"You should eat, Sam-san." Kiara says, looking at him. "It's rude to stare."

Sam glares at Kiara for a second before he too starts to eat, but he watches Kaze out of the corner of his eye. _She's eating? But she's a bloodsucker…_

The rest of dinner goes by smoothly except for the fact that the wolves ate quite a bit of food. Once they had finally finished eating, the wolves head next door to sleep. Kiara heads up to bed closely followed by the others.

In the early hours of the morning Kiara is jolted awake by eerie sounds out side. She sits up, sweating and breathing hard in fear. Her wolfen ears are twitching as she listens intently. Then an involuntary shiver courses through Kiara's body. She leaps out of bed and heads to Kaze's room at a dead run. She starts sliding towards Kaze's door but her momentum is such that it drives her past Kaze's door. She mutters under her breath then goes back to the door and slams it open, effectively waking Kaze. Kaze sits straight up in bed and her angry look quickly becomes fearful when she senses Kiara's own fear.

"Kia, what's wrong? What'd you hear?" Kaze whispers, flicking on her light as she walks over to Kiara.

Another shiver goes through Kiara, making goose bumps rise on her arms and legs. Kiara places her arms around her waist and shakes her head. Her ears are back and her tail is between her legs.

"I-I don't know. But I don't' like it." Kiara whispers. "Kaze something bad is here."

Suddenly Kaze stiffens and she looks towards her window, which faces the forest behind the house.

"I-I think I know what you mean…" Kaze whispers, her face becoming paler than it usually is. Kiara whines and buries her face into Kaze's shoulder, her body shaking fiercely in fear. Kaze wraps her arms around Kiara and mutters a curse under her breath. Then she pulls Kiara away and gives her a stern look. "I need you to get Sasuke, Shino and Sai out of here then I need you to go get the pack ok?"

Kiara gives Kaze an unsure look. Then her face becomes determined and she nods. "H-Hai."

"Good. Do that while I get some things."

"Where do you wanna meet?" Kiara whispers.

Kaze's look becomes thoughtful. "The meadow we train in. Tell the wolves to phase."

"H-Hai. I will, be safe Kaze-sama." Kiara says.

"I will. See you soon." Kaze says placing a hand on Kiara head before Kiara goes to the other rooms in the house where the boys sleep.

Kaze begins to rip through her room, gathering anything she thinks will help them face the danger that has her and Kiara both frightened. Once satisfied with the assortment of weapons, scrolls and other things, Kaze runs out the front door, not even bothering to put on any of the weights she usually wears. She gets to the remote training field she and Kiara trains in so that no one else gets hurt, she finds Kiara and a pack of seven large wolves already there. Kiara's still in her human/wolf form with Sasuke, Sai and Shino standing between her and the wolves obviously in an effort to protect them from whatever this is. Kaze sighs in relief and quickly closes the distance between her and them.

"Did you find everything Kaze-sama?" Kiara asks, her face still showing the worry that consumes both of them.

"I did. Here," Kaze says handing Kiara a sheathed katana. "I think you may need this."

Kiara smiles sadly as she takes the katana. "I get the feeling I'll be a wolf most of the time."

"Haha you may be right, your senses are keener than mine in that area." Kaze says warily.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asks.

"Something's wrong. It gave me goose bumps…" Kiara whispers, hugging herself as she shivers once again. "I can't pinpoint it but it's bad… dangerous too."

"I see…if both of you are scared…" Shino whispers, shaking his head slowly. "Then it's really bad."

"Did the pack sense it?" Sai asks softly.

Jacob looks at him and shakes his head, answering his question. Sai's eyebrows pull together in confusion as he looks back at Kiara.

"I'm confused." He states plainly.

"My senses are keener than theirs." Kiara says, putting her hands to her head. Her whole body is shaking in violent tremors. She squeezes her eyes shut and sinks to the ground. Sasuke crouches beside her and wraps his arms around her in an effort to comfort her. "B-But with this feeling I-I'm g-getting… th-they'll f-feel i-it soon."

An eerie howl pierces the air. Kiara jumps and hides her face in Sasuke's chest as she begins to shake even harder. Kaze pales and also begins to shake. Jacob and the pack start to whimper and shift restlessly, their faces showing concern. Sai is even showing terror on his usually emotionless face.

"Wh-what was that?" he stutters.

"It's a werewolf…" Kiara stutters, tears starting to roll down her face. "But a kind… that is very dangerous…"

Another howl splits the calm night, this time only closer. Kiara has placed her hands over her wolf ears in an effort to prevent the sound from entering her head. Kaze's face has become a grimace, her hands armed with a couple of kunai.


	4. Chapter 4

***gasps* more secrets come into the light! *Sweat drop* sorry... i'm in a weird mood... Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: STILL no ownage! grr what will it take to have ownage!  
**

* * *

"H-How is it dangerous?" Sai asks, not sure he wants to know the answer.

"They… they go insane… every full moon they phase but they loose all reason… they only think of food… if they bite you… they'll either kill you and eat you… or change you into one of them…" Kiara explains, her voice trembling. She suddenly gasps and sits up. She glances at the three boys then at Kaze, her face fearful.

"We need to get them out of here." Kaze whispers, voicing Kiara's thoughts.

"Wait what? We're not going to leave you-" Sasuke starts to protest but Kiara kisses him shutting him up.

"Please… either way you'll die if you fight them…" Kiara says rest her head on his chest before looking up at the sandy furred wolf. "Seth-kun… please… get them to safety."

Seth nods then bites onto all three of them and runs off with all three of the boys protesting as they leave. Kiara stands up then phases into her wolf form, her gold eyes burning with the will to protect them.

"How do we fight them Kia?" Kaze asks, trying to still her trembling limbs.

"_Try not to get bit by them. I don't know how it'll effect you."_ Kiara says.

"O-ok but what about you!"

"_I should be ok since my bred is like royalty in our world. The… toxin I guess, in their salvia won't affect me. But seeing as you're a vampire… it may not be good."_ Kiara says. _"Just kill them with out getting bit."_

"I figure as much but how do you kill them?" Kaze asks.

"_Like you would any other animal. A blow to the head, decapitation, or breaking the neck works best."_ Kiara says.

"Right. That makes it some what easy… how many are there?"

"_Three maybe four."_

"That seems easy to handle but this feeling they're giving me…" Kaze says, her limbs still trembling.

"_They fight to the death and they're unpredictable. My parents fought with a small group of them once. Dad was laid up for weeks, Mom for months. My aunt and uncle had to take care of me."_

"I remember that. You were very upset." Kaze whispers.

Kiara nods. _"They're very close now. Four of them, three male one female. The one in the front would be, for lack of a better term, the alpha. It may help to attack and kill him first, the others may run off if that happens."_

Jacob and the other wolves nod to show they were listening. Kaze also nods and moves closer to Kiara.

"How are the others?" she whispers so only Kiara can hear.

"_Upset, worried,"_ Kiara says shaking her head. _"They hate the fact that they can't help us."_

"That's understandable. But it's for the best. I don't want them hurt."

Kiara nods then starts to snarl. Kaze follows her line of sight and gasps. Coming into the clearing was four human sized creatures. They had the head and tail of a wolf, no fur covering their hunched over bodies and they walk on all fours but their arms have grown longer in order to touch the ground.

All seven of the left over wolves stumble back, eyes wide in shock. Kaze stiffens her face fearful.

"O-Oh god…" Kaze murmurs.

"_Run."_ Kiara whispers, crouching to the ground. Kaze looks at her, her face shocked.

"What?"

"_Run!"_ Kiara yells as one of the werewolves leaps at them.

Kiara head butts Kaze out of the way then grabs the werewolf by the throat. The wolf howls in pain then lashes at Kiara, grabbing a hold of her left shoulder. Kiara winces then snarls as she shakes her head back and forth, breaking it's neck. The other three wolves attack Jacob and his pack and are quickly wiped out.

Kiara sags in relief then looks at Kaze and wags her tail and smiles a wolfy grin at her.

"_Success."_ Kiara says happily. _"Though I thought something more was coming… it felt as though-"_

Kiara's cut off by a loud yelp coming from the direction Seth ran with the three boys earlier. Kaze pales while Kiara's ears go back both their faces showing shock. Kiara mutters an angry curse under her breath and tears towards them, yelling at Kaze to go back to the house with Jacob and the rest. Kaze begins to run after Kiara but is stopped when Jacob grabs the back of her shirt in his teeth and runs off back towards the house, quickly followed by his pack.

Kiara gets to where Seth and the others are and stops cold. Seth is lying on his side, now in his human form obviously unconscious and bleeding from bite wounds on his neck and arms. Shino and Sasuke are also wounded gravely and are lying on opposite sides of the small clearing they had taken refuge in. A low snarl followed by a grunt in agony catches Kiara's attention. She looks to her right and sees another werewolf like the ones that attacked her, attacking Sai. She looks over in time to see the wolf scratch Sai across the chest then head butt him into a tree.

An angry roar escapes Kiara's throat and she charges the wolf. The wolf turns and looks at her a split second before she runs into it. Semiconscious Sai watches the two breeds of werewolves fight. The last thing he sees before passing out is Kiara digging her fangs into the wolf's neck and killing it.

Kiara drops the wolf's body on the ground then turns and looks at Sai who has fallen over. She sighs and trots over to Seth, who's getting up on his elbows and knees.

"_You ok, Seth-kun?"_ Kiara asks. Seth nods his head then looks up and smiles at her, most of his wounds already healed. _"Good, cause I'm gonna need your help getting them back to the house."_ Kiara says, looking at her fallen teammates, her look forlorn.

"Right… hang on." Seth says standing up then phasing into his wolf form again.

"_I'm going to make sure they weren't bitten real quick. Just a sec."_ Kiara says, trotting over to first Sasuke then Shino and finally Sai. Kiara's ears go back and a low snarl escapes her lips when she smells the wolf's salvia on one of Sai's wounds. She turns to Seth, her eyes frantic but still angry. _"Get Shino-kun and Sasuke-kun to the house now! Sai's been bitten!"_

Seth nods, his look fearful then he runs over to Shino and Sasuke onto his back and runs off towards the house. He runs to the house and stops outside the door. Jacob runs outside and helps Seth get Shino and Sasuke inside where Kaze begins to heal them with a healing jutsu.

"Seth, what happened?" Jacob demands. "Where's Kiara and that other kid?"

"For your information, Sai's probably older than you." Kaze growls, her eyes gradually becoming black.

"What's with you?" Sam asks, walking up to her.

"Nothing! Seth, tell us what happened!" Kaze yells, fangs starting to show in her mouth.

"W-We were attacked by a strange werewolf… I was knocked out early on so I'm not exactly sure what happened but when I woke up Kiara had killed the wolf and Sai was unconscious… She later told me to get those two here cause Sai was bit…" Seth says, panting for breath.

Kaze pales. "O-Oh god… not good…"

"Why? Why's that so bad?" Seth asks, looking from Kaze's concerned look to his packs worried looks.

"You were there when Kia explained, baka. There's a toxin in the werewolf's salvia that turns you into one of them!" Kaze yells. An odd sound comes from Kaze as she shakes her head then jumps away. "I… I can't help them anymore…"

"But their wounds are still-"

"I know! I know! But if I continue, I'll kill them myself!" Kaze shouts, interrupting Seth's protest.

"I can help with that." Kiara says, running into the room in her human/wolf form with Sai on her back. She places Sai on the ground and marches up to Kaze. "Kaze-sama, you ok?"

Kaze shakes her head, her now black eyes staring hungrily at Sai's unconscious form. "N-No… I'm not…"

"Uh oh…" Kiara mumbles. She pulls back a hand and punches Kaze in the gut. Kaze hacks then crumples to the ground, her arms around her waist as she gasps for air. "Better?3" Kiara asks.

"Y…Yeah… thanks…" Kaze pants. She looks up at Kiara her eyes still black but not so full of lust. "You didn't have to hit me sho hard though…" Kaze says starting to lisp.

Kiara snickers. "Getting hard to talk?"

"Yeah… they've neveh gotten thish big before." Kaze says, her lisp getting worse.

Kiara starts to laugh even harder as she pulls out a hand held mirror. "They'll return to normal soon, ne?"

"Yesth. But I'm afwaid I'm onna bite meh tongeh." Kaze says staring at her large fangs in the mirror. "And swop laughin at meh."

"You ok enough to heal them?" Kiara whispers, her look now more concerned than amused.

Kaze shakes her head. "No. I don't fink stho."

"Right… I'll see what I can do…" Kiara whispers, kneeling beside Sai and using the same healing jutsu Kaze was using.

"He's not gonna change… right?" Quil asks nervously.

Kiara shakes her head. "No. I was able to nullify the toxin."

"but… how?" Embry asks.

"I'm immune to the toxin. All I did was use my blood to give him an antidote." Kiara says. The other wolves look down and see a long bleeding gash going down the underside of Kiara's left forearm.

"You mixed his blood with your own…" Jacob murmurs, finally putting two and two together.

Kiara nods slowly, sweat starting to show up on her brow. "H-Hai…"

"But isn't that a risk in and of itself?" Sam asks. "You're blood types are most likely different right?"

"Most likely." Kiara says calmly.

"but that could kill him! If you have a type that causes his own to clot-"

"It was either watch him change into a mindless animal or take the risk of our different blood types to save him from that fate!" Kiara yells. She stops healing Sai and rests her hands on her knees and starts to breath heavily. Sweat is rolling down her face and the strain is obvious by her posture.

Kaze walks up and puts a hand on Kiara's shoulder making her look up at her. Kaze smiles gently at Kiara. "I'm ok now, Kia. Go rest and bandage your wounds."

Kiara nods then stands up and wobbles into the kitchen. Kaze shakes her head then looks at Sai and sighs. She leans forward and puts her mouth one of the wounds on Sai's abdomen. Sai hisses and arches his back before going limp again. Kaze pulls away and wipes a bit of Sai's blood off of her lips. The pack's eyes widen in shocked horror when they realize the wound she just kissed is healing before their eyes. Kaze repeats this process with all three of the boys' wounds. Kiara comes back with bandages covering her left shoulder and left forearm, both already have blood seeping through the bandages just as Kaze finishes the last of Sasuke's wounds.

"Are they gonna be ok?" Kiara asks, sitting heavily on the couch.

Kaze nods then joins her on the couch. "Yeah. All they really hafta do is wake up." Kaze pauses then grumbles, "You're blood still burns my mouth."

Kiara snickers softly then leans her head on the back of the couch, her right hand going to her injured shoulder. "Gomen, gomen."

"You went to far, Kia." Kaze growls in irritation as she crosses her arms and closes her eyes. "You've lost a lot of blood and used up a heck of a lot of chakra."

"I had to save them." Kiara whispers, obviously about to slip into unconsciousness.

"Baka." Kaze grumbles but drops the subject.

Kiara gives off one last chuckle before finally giving into the black abyss. Kaze shakes her head, still irked at her best friend's recklessness.

"You're kiss heals wound, hm?" Jacob comments, breaking the silence that fell between the group.

"Yeah. Kinda." Kaze mutters. "Don't get on my case about it. If I didn't do that then all three would have died with in the night."

"Right…" Jacob grumbles. "What about Kiara? Why haven't you-"

"It'd be deadly for both of us." Kaze interrupts. "If I did that, we would both get very sick. Trust me, we tried this when we were younger and nearly died because of it. Otherwise I would have."

"Oh… makes since I guess…" Jacob mutters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry! i has a bad habit of giving you cliffhanger endings! Sorry! please don't kill me! A-Anywhoooo read and review thanks!**

**Disclaimer: i wants ownage but still has no ownage though i'm beginning to wonder if i should like kidnap them or somethin...  
**

* * *

Sasuke sits up with a hand on his head and groan. Shino also sits up and instantly looks at Kaze. Kaze smiles at him and waves, showing him that she's ok. Sasuke looks at Kiara and his eyes widen.

"K-Kia? Oi, Kaze is she ok!" Sasuke asks, going over to Kiara and putting a hand on her face.

"She's fine. Unconscious for the moment, but otherwise ok." Kaze says.

"What about Sai? He doesn't look good." Shino asks, squeezing himself between Kaze and the arm of the couch.

Kaze sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "He may take slightly longer to heal, he was bit by one of those crazed… creatures…"

"Uh oh. What does that mean necessarily?" Sasuke asks, now on the couch with Kiara cradled in his lap.

"It means that if Kiara hadn't acted when she did then he wouldn't be in his right mind right now." Kaze grumbles. "That baka… she's being reckless again."

"Kiara's always like this… Just like Naruto." Sasuke says, shaking his head.

"She cares for her teammates. There's nothing wrong with that." Jacob intercedes.

"Never said there was. I just don't like it that she's this reckless when it comes to herself." Sasuke says, Kaze nods in agreement.

Jacob raises an eyebrow then reaches for his ringing cell phone. "Hello? Yeah, we found another werewolf too. Well, she's currently unconscious. The pack is fine, Bella. Only the ninja got hurt." Jacob says into the phone, earning an angry hiss from Kaze. Jacob lifts his hands in surrender. "I meant no offence Kaze! Don't hiss at me! Hmm? No, she's a vampire and she wasn't too happy about the fact a mentioned her teammates injuries. Yea but they'll be ok, Kaze was able to heal them besides that werewolf I mentioned."

"She's got a name, Mutt. Use it." Kaze snarls.

"Alright, alright! Chill out! The wolf's name is Kiara. She's a few years older than I am. Come to think of it, you may like her but her friend…. The vampire, I don't think she likes us too much."

Kaze snorts then crosses her arms and glares at Jacob. "You keep giving me reasons not to."

"Hey it's not my fault that those crazed werewolves attacked us and hurt your friends!" Jacob yells.

"Maybe not, but you brought danger with you when you followed that coven of vampires here!" Kaze shouts back. Kiara groans and her ear twitches in her sleep. Kaze takes a deep breath to calm herself down.

"You have a point there." Jacob whispers. "No, No Bella, she's right. Maybe if we hadn't chased them here then those other werewolves wouldn't have attacked."

"No. That you couldn't help. From their scent, they'd been without food for a long while and were getting desperate." Kaze says. She looks at Jacob, her eyes calm. "I'm guessing that's one of the Cullens?"

"Yes. She's the newest of them. Bella says that they'll be here tonight, with in the next few minutes." Jacob says.

A low snarl rumbles from Kiara as she sits up. Her eyes are gold and her ears are plastered to her head. Her tail begins to lash back and forth as she looks at the door. Sasuke's face has become worried as he watches Kiara stand up and stand protectively over Sai's still unconscious form.

The door opens to show a group of nine pale people. All but one have golden eyes, the exception is a young girl with long bronze curls and brown eyes. They obviously had certain pairs with in the group. One pair has a blonde man and a light brown haired woman. The other pair is a blonde woman with a dark haired, buff man. Another pair consists of a pixy like female with short brown hair and her other half with brownish blonde hair. The final pair has a woman with long brown hair and her other half with bronze colored hair. In front of them is the young girl with brown eyes, undoubtedly their daughter.

As soon as the group walks in the door, Kiara's growl grows stronger. She bares her fangs and readies her claws for an attack. Her tail begins to lash even faster as she glares at them with her golden eyes.

"Please, don't attack. We mean no harm," the blonde male says, raising his hands up. "My name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme and my adopted children; Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella and Edward and their daughter Renesmee."

"Ookami, it's ok. Back off." Kaze whispers. Kiara looks at Kaze then stands up straight and heads upstairs. Sasuke jumps up and follows after her.

"I'm sorry for the trouble we've caused you." Carlisle says, his face sincere.

"You're gonna have a hard time gaining her trust." Kaze says. "Lets just say that she hasn't had a good experience when it comes to vampires. That and Sai is vulnerable."

"We wouldn't dare attack you and your friends." Esme says softly, her voice like bells.

"I can sense that but its Kia's nature to attack first ask questions later when it involves loved ones."

"That wolf is bleeding." Jasper murmurs softly. "Just so you know."

Kaze sighs and shakes her head. "I thought she got the bleeding to stop…"

"You're a vampire and you didn't know she was still bleeding?" Rosalie asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I knew. I just thought she got it to stop." Kaze snaps.

"Hey, Hey, no need to get snippy." Emmett says raising his hands up.

"Really now?" Kaze says, turning her glare to him.

"Leave her alone Em. She's only worried for her friend's health." Edwards says with a small smile. "That and she already doesn't really care for us."

"How… How do you know that?" Kaze asks, her face becoming confused.

"I can read minds. Well besides Bella's. Right now your friend with the glasses is picturing you in black leather and with a rabbit's ears, tail and whiskers…." Edward says. He smirks with Kaze and Shino turn bright red and Kaze spins around and glares at Shino.

"Shiiinoooo! Why are you thinking about _THAT?_"

"Cause he thinks you're sexy." Edward answers making the pair blush even more.

"O-Oh w-well… u-um…"

"I'm still gonna kill Naruto and Iruka-sensei for that." Kiara growls walking back downstairs, her hand covering her shoulder. "Konohamaru is also gonna pay."

"they got the snot beaten out of them isn't that enough?" Shino mumbles. "Besides I got to see you two in very…. Interesting outfits."

Kiara blushes then slaps Shino. "Stop bringing that up! Yeesh!"

"Y-You looked very sexy in that dress, Kia…" Sasuke mutters, turning his bright red face away. Kiara looks at him then starts to fidget.

"Ah I see… so that's what happened." Edward says. "But Kiara, you didn't have your ears and tail."

Kiara's tail frizzes and she spins around to look at Edward in shock.

"Don't freak Kia, he can read minds." Kaze mumbles, looking at the red handprint on Shino's cheek. "You didn't hafta hit him so dang hard."

"G-Gomen… automatic reaction…" Kiara stutters, eyeing Edward warily.

"You're different from my Jake." Renesmee says walking up to Kiara.

"…Yeah… I am…" Kiara whispers.

"You're blood smells funny." The girl says, eyeing Kiara's wounded shoulder. Kiara jerks, her face guilty. "Mom can I bite her like I do Jake?" the girl asks, looking back at Bella but pointing to Kiara's paling form.

"No, Nessie. It may kill her." Edward says gently. He picks up his daughter and watches Kiara.

"I still don't like the fact that you nicknamed her after a monster." Bella growls, glaring at Jacob.

"Sorry! But Renesmee is too long!" Jacob protests, reaching for Renesmee.

Edward hands Renesmee to Jacob then with one swift motion he grabs Kiara's wrist just as she begins to fall back and yanks her forward to prevent her from falling over backwards then grabs a hold of her. Sasuke goes over and takes Kiara and places her on the couch. Carlisle walks over and kneels beside the couch and starts to look at Kiara.

"What happened?" Sasuke demands, looking up at Edward.

"She blacked out. I don't know everything." Edward responds, slightly angry.

"She was very panicky before she blacked out. Maybe that has something to do with it." Jasper says.

"I need you to leave please, I'm going to look at her wounds." Carlisle says, looking over his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere." Kaze and Sasuke say at once.

Carlisle sighs then nods. "Alright you two can stay."

Shino looks at Kaze who nods. So he stands up and walks out the door, after the vampires and the wolves. Carlisle takes off Kiara's shirt then undoes the bandages. Kaze's eyes narrow while Sasuke's and Carlisle's get wide.

"She should've told me that they were this bad…" Kaze growls.

"This probably has something to do her with suddenly blacking out." Carlisle says. Kaze nods in agreement. He turns and looks at Kaze. "Is she scared enough of being bitten that she would pass out?"

"No." Kaze says firmly. "Though, she seemed more scared of that girl than the though of being bit."

"Hm. I wonder why."

"Her scent." Kaze states. Carlisle looks at Kaze eyes wide in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"She smells like a human and a vampire at the same time. It's very unnerving to a wolf like her." Kaze explains. "To be honest it set me off at first too."

"I see… very interesting." Carlisle says softly.

"What's goin on?" Sai mumbles as he sits up. Kaze and Sasuke look at him then sigh. "Is Kaira-chan ok?"

"She'll be fine and don't you dare move anymore." Kaze grumbles. "If you do, things will not be good for you."

"Ok." Sai says staring at her with groggy eyes. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours." Kaze answers, looking back at Carlisle treating Kiara's wounds. Her eyes narrow and she clenches her hands into tight fists. _I don't want him treating her…_ "Let me treat her."

Carlisle looks over at Kaze then stands up and backs away. "I'm sorry. I just acted without thinking of your feelings."

Kaze nods then drops to her knees beside the couch and starts to bandage Kiara up. "It's fine I guess…"

"Kaze-cha, can I help out at all?" Sai asks, now standing behind her.

Kaze turns and gives him a dark look. "I thought I told you to stay down!"

"W-Well… I-I uh…" Sai stutters.

Kaze sighs then stands up after putting Kiara's shirt back on. "What ever. Listen, you were bit by that werewolf ok? You need to rest!"

"I feel fine though." Sai protests.

"That doesn't necessarily mean that you are fine! Look, Kiara used her own blood to cancel out the toxin from that werewolf's salvia. If you're blood starts to clot because of the reaction to Kiara's blood type then you won't feel fine for long. You need to stay down and rest!"

"Very interesting…" Carlisle whispers as Sai pales then sits down. "So, your friend was immune to the wolves' toxic salvia?"

"Yeah. What of it?" Kaze says, raising an eyebrow.

"Why did it nullify the toxin? Do you know?"

"Kia said something about her bein like royalty for the wolves. That probably has something to do with it." Kaze says shaking her head. "Though I'm not sure."

"Hmmm…" Carlisle replies, looking at Kiara's sleeping form. "I never suspected that there were different breeds. This is very interesting."

"Can we come back in Carlisle!" Jacob yells from outside.

"Yeah that's fine." Carlisle responds.

The vampires and wolves walk back in and Shino instantly goes back to Kaze. He looks back down at Kiara.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Shino asks.

"Eventually." Kaze and Carlisle say at once.

"Whoa… that was freaky…" Emmett says, then he smiles. "Hey, Kaze right?"

"Yeah… that's right…" Kaze says cautiously. "What do you want?"

"I want you to fight me." Emmett says, ginning widely as his coven groans. "Oh c'mon! You guys were fine with me fighting with Bella when she was first changed!"

"That's because they knew I would beat you." Bella says, smiling.

Emmett's look becomes slightly dark. He crosses his arms and looks back at Kaze. "Well, what do you say?"

"I say you're out of your mind!" Kaze says waving him off.

"Oh c'mon! I've never seen a different type of vampire before and I wanna see how strong you are!" Emmett insists.

Kaze shakes her head. "No."

"Fine. Then do you have like a brother I can fight or something?" Emmett says, looking around the house.

The shinobi take a sharp breath through their noses then look at Kaze. Kaze's face shows no emotion as she watches Emmett look around. She opens her mouth to speak but the sound of movement on the couch stop her. Kaze turns around to see Kiara sitting up.

"Kia!"

"We don't have any family." Kiara whispers. Emmett turns to Kiara his face curious. "Our clans were annihilated when we were both four."

"I didn't have a brother any way. Kia did though." Kaze says, watching her friend's face warily.

Sasuke puts a hand on Kiara's good shoulder in comfort then sits down next to her. Kiara leans her head on his shoulder but otherwise doesn't show any emotion.

"That bites. Who am I gonna fight now?" Emmett whines.

Kiara's eyes snap open and in an instant she's in front of Emmett. Her eyes have shifted and the claws have shown up on her fingers as she snarls at Emmett's surprised form.

"Whoa! I didn't even see you move!" Emmett says. He smiles at Kiara and goes to pat her on the head but Kiara swipes his hand away with a claws hand. "Hey! No need to be like that! Wanna fight me?"

"Em… I suggest you shut up." Jasper says. "She's livid with anger. I'm surprised she hasn't phased yet."

"Really now? That means she fight even harder though!" Emmett protest before he's sent flying into the far away wall. He shakes his head and looks to see Kaze standing beside Kiara, her fist outstretched. "You hit me!"

"Um yeah. Of course I did, Baka." Kaze growls. "I really suggest you don't mock our pain like that. Otherwise you will have to fight with both of us."

"I meant no harm!" Emmett says, in front of Kaze and Kiara again. Kiara's ears go back and she snarls once again. "You're friend doesn't talk much now does she?" Emmett asks, pointing to Kiara.

"Not when she's ticked."

"E-Emmett… d-don't tick her off… s-seriously man she's scary!" Seth stutters.

"How d'you know that?" Emmett asks, turning to Seth's trembling form.

"_Because, Sam made the mistake of scaring Kaze-sama twice within an hour."_ Kiara snarls, finally giving into her wolf form.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six! Whoot! here ya go! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own no one but Kiara which is good cause she's a part of me.  
**

* * *

Edward sighs and places his forehead in his hand while Renesmee squeals in delight and runs towards Kiara. Nessie latches onto Kiara's right foreleg and holds on as Kiara starts to stumble back in surprise. Kiara quickly stills, when she hears Nessie's soft sigh in delight and feels her bury her face into Kiara's fur. Kiara looks down at her, her face soft and ears back gently.

"_You really like werewolves don't you young one?"_ Kiara asks.

Renesmee nods, her face still buried in Kiara's fur. Kiara returns to her human form with the ears and tail then takes the small girl in her arms.

"I'm glad." Kiara whispers, tears filling her eyes.

"Why's that?" Renesmee whispers, her face confused by the sight of Kiara's tears.

"Most of the villagers here shun Kaze-sama and I because of what we are. It took us years to get them to actually acknowledge our presence." Kiara explains softly. "Not only that but the other vampires in Kaze-sama's clan always… hurt me whenever I came to see her."

"That's not nice."

Kiara chuckles then shakes her head. "Our clans were natural enemies. It was only… I guess instinct for them to attack me like they did."

"That doesn't make it nice. I love werewolves. I love my Jake. He's nice to me, like the rest of his pack."

"You hold onto that." Kiara says putting the girl on the ground, but glaring over her at Emmett.

"Still mad huh?" Emmett says.

"Yep." Kiara says tartly.

"I'll fight you." Kaze says, stepping between Kiara and Emmett.

Emmett breaks into a wide smile and claps his hands together. "Great! Lets go outside, I don't wanna ruin your house."

Kaze nods then walks to a large meadow nearby the house. The rest of the Cullen family, the wolf pack, Kiara, Sasuke, Sai and Shino follow them to the meadow and surround the outer ring of the meadow.

Emmett and Kaze stand on either side of the meadow for a few seconds before charging at each other. Kaze kicks Emmett in the gut sending him flying through about a dozen trees. Emmett's face becomes angry as he rushes at Kaze again. He throws punches at Kaze but she dodges them all and even winds up getting in a few of her own punches, most of them in his face. Emmett becomes enraged and his attacks become more flimsy. Kaze smirks then jumps onto his arms before giving him a nice head butt to the forehead.

Emmett stumbles back then falls backwards, unconscious. Kaze lands on the ground and smirks. She turns and looks at Kiara who cries out and then is immediately in front of Kaze, her hands on her forehead.

"Kia? What's wrong!" Kaze demands, grabbing onto Kiara's wrists and yanking them off of her head.

"Y-You're forehead's bleeding!" Kiara stutters, trying to yank her hands out of Kaze's strong grasp. "Let me heal it!"

"No! You're still too wounded! I'll do it!" Kaze yells, trying not to freak out. Kaze closes her eyes and starts to concentrate on the wound. After a few minutes, Kiara grabs her arm. Kaze's eyes snap open, her face slightly angry. "What!"

"I-Its getting worse!" Kiara shrieks, her face terrified. She points to the blood that's now running down Kaze's face.

"NANI!" Kaze yells. "B-But… I was using my jutsu…"

Kiara shakes her head. "I didn't even sense your chakra."

Kaze pales. "Oh crap! What are we gonna do!"

"You could let me heal-"

"No! Definitely not!" Kaze yells. "You are still too wounded! I don't want you just keeling over!"

"But Kaze-sama-!"

"No buts!"

As the two girls argue over what to do, the wolves and the conscious Cullens are pondering the fact that one, Emmett was knocked out by a girl half his size and two, Kaze is bleeding. Actually bleeding. Soon, the three shinobi boys head over to Kaze and Kiara and start to see what they can do but only wind up making it worse. Finally after about five minutes, Carlisle sighs then runs up and slaps a bandage on Kaze's forehead.

"That better?" He asks, smiling as the group stares at him with wide eyes. "I'm guessing that's a yes."

"That was easy…" Sai says, getting a smack to the back of his head, which sends him face first into the dirt.

Kiara breathes a sigh of relief. She smiles up at Carlisle her tail wagging gently. "Arigato!"

"You're…welcome…?" Carlisle says, taken aback by Kiara's sudden kindness.

Kiara and Kaze trade shocked looks before looking back at Carlisle.

"You understand Japanese?" the pair say.

"Only a little bit…" Carlisle responds while Edward snickers in the background.

"We've a long time and had a chance to learn different languages." Edward explains suddenly appearing in front of Kiara and Kaze. Kiara squawks in shock and falls to her butt making Edward chuckle once again. "It seems you're not used to our speed."

"No, just took me by surprise." Kiara says, standing up with a little help from Sasuke.

"Whatever you say." Ed says, shrugging.

"Hey, Emmett! You gonna wake up!" Alice says, bending over his still unconscious body with her hands on her hips.

Suddenly, Emmett's eyes snap open and he sits up, whacking his head on Alice's in the process. The sound of their two heads hitting was like the sound of two large boulders colliding. Alice cries out in pain and grabs a hold of her forehead. Emmett seems unfazed as he looks around, slightly disoriented.

"Emmett! That seriously hurt!" Alice whines, still holding her forehead.

"How long was I out!" Emmett asks, ignoring Alice's complaining, earning a slap on the back of the head from her. "OUCH! Alice!"

"That. Hurt." Alice repeats.

"Oops… sorry…" Emmett mumbles. "How long was I out?"

"Ooohhh… thirty minutes?" Kaze says triumphantly.

Emmett glares at her. "You knocked me out?"

"Yep!"

"That's just wonderful…" Emmett growls, crossing his arms.

"You were bleeding…" Quil says, surprised. "I didn't know vampires could bleed."

"Yeah well, I can as you found out." Kaze snaps. "I'm tired let's go back to the house."

Kiara yawns then starts walking towards the house quickly followed by Sasuke, Sai, Shino and Kaze. The wolves and the vampires trade looks before walking after them. They get to the house just as the sun starts rising and Kiara and Sasuke fall asleep on the couch while Shino flops onto the loveseat, making sure to leave room for Kaze and Sai slumps into the recliner. The wolves try to sit down on the floor or in the remaining seats but Kaze stops them.

"Go next door. Y'all stink." Kaze fusses, pointing out the door.

"Uh…ok…" Embry says.

He and the other wolves and vampires head next door. The later that morning the five Shinobi are still asleep when there's a knock on their front door. The knock wakes Kiara but she stays put. Another, more persistent knock occurs earning a groan from Kiara. She detangles herself from Sasuke's grasp and wobbles, still half asleep, to the door and opens it.

A blonde boy at Kiara's age with bright blue eyes and three whisker like markings on each cheek stands outside her door. His eyes widen when he sees the assortment of bandages around Kiara's neck and arm.

"K-Kiara-chan! You're wounded? How'd that happen!" the boy exclaims. Kiara claps a ticked hand over his mouth and growls.

"Shut up, baka. They're sleeping." She commands. "Now what do you want, Naruto?"

Naruto yanks Kiara's hand off of his mouth. "Kiba told me that there were some odd people here but I don't see anybody. How'd you get hurt?"

Kiara growls when Naruto mentions Kiba's name and shakes her head in disgust. "Kiba… you baka… I'm gonna strangle him…"

"Kiara-chan!" Naruto shouts. Kaze sits straight up, waking Shino. Sasuke grumbles then slowly sits up, his hair a little disoriented. All three turn and glare at Naruto for disturbing their sleep. Sai stirs a little but doesn't wake. "Oops… sorry, heh, heh…" Naruto laughs nervously.

Kiara punches the wall close to Naruto's face leaving a good dent and making him jump back his face pale with fright. "What. Do. You. WANT!" she snarls angrily.

"Right now I wanna know how you got hurt." Naruto insists, crossing his arms.

"Want me to give you something thing else to worry 'bout?" Kiara says darkly.

"E-Err… N-No…" Naruto stutters.

"Kia, just answer him. Maybe he'll leave afterwards and let us sleep." Kaze mumbles, her and Shino lying back down.

Kiara grumbles then faces Naruto. "We had a run in with… well… creatures. No big deal. Now leave."

"But I wanna see the strange people…" Naruto whines.

Kiara punches his cheek sending him flying away and landing far out from the house. "Now stay out!" she yells before slamming the door shut. "Kiba's dead…" she grumbles before curling up next to Sasuke and falling asleep once again.

In the house next door, the vampires snicker at the exchange then wince at the sound of Naruto getting punched then landing.

"What was that?" Renesmee asks, looking up at her father.

"Someone getting taught a lesson." Edward chuckles.

"Did someone make Kiara mad?" she asks. Edward smiles then nods. "Ooh."

"Poor thing… he was only curious." Esme whispers.

"I get the idea she's not a morning person." Jasper says.

"I would have to agree, though it's Emmett's fault they were up that long." Alice says, smirking at her brother.

"Oh shut up!" Emmett grumbles.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Have i mentioned how much i dislike Sakura and Ino? well... you pretty much find out in this chapter. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly still don't own anyone but Kiara.  
**

* * *

That afternoon, the shinobi are finally up and about. They head over to the other house and see the vampires doing various other things. Edward and Bella were sitting at the piano while Carlisle was reading with Esme sitting in his lap. Emmett and the others were playing a board game on the floor with Renesmee. Renesmee looks up then throws herself into Kiara's arms and starts playing with her wolf ears.

"Did you guys sleep well?" Carlisle says, not looking up from his book.

"Pretty good except that interruption from the baka…" Kiara grumbles. "How bout you?"

"We don't sleep." Emmett says with a snicker.

"Oh…" Kiara says. "Ok…s-sorry…"

"It's fine, you didn't know." Esme says, smiling up at Kiara.

"Play with us!" Renesmee says to Kiara.

"Uh… th-that's fine. You're in the middle of the game." Kiara says.

"You afraid to play with a little girl?" Emmett says teasingly.

Kiara's ears go back and she bares her fangs at Emmett with a snarl. Emmett lifts his hands up in surrender while the rest of his family sigh and shake their heads.

"You really enjoy ticking her off don't you?" Kaze sighs.

"It's amusing." Emmett says, ginning at Kiara who snarls at him once again.

Kiara puts Renesmee down on the ground then spins around. "I'm goin outside."

Kiara grumbles as she walks out. Sasuke chases after her soon followed by the other shinobi. The wolves also follow after Kiara and after much hesitation the Cullen's also go outside. Kiara turns to give Emmett another snarl and freezes. Kiara's mouth drops in shock and she stares at the Cullens.

"Kia? What's with you?" Sasuke asks before following her line of sight. His eyes widen in shock as he too starts to stare at the Cullens. "Oh."

The pairs reaction causes the other three shinobi to turn and look as well. Kaze blinks then rubs her eyes; Shino's glasses slide now his nose exposing his bright blue eyes while Sai just stares. All of the Cullens are shining, their skin sparkling like thousands of little diamonds. Renesmee is also sparkling but not as much as the others.

"Whoa…" Kaze and Shino say at the same time.

"Why aren't you sparkling?" Renesmee asks, cocking her head at Kaze.

"Cause I'm not like you." Kaze says, shrugging. "I've never sparkled." Shino stares at the Cullens for a moment before wrapping his arms around Kaze's waist and nuzzling her neck. "Uh… What are you doing?" Kaze asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm lonely!" Shino pouts.

"We're together all the time, how could you be lonely!" Kaze asks, laughing and trying to unwrap his arms from around her waist. "If you're not here, I'm at your house!"

"But we never cuddle anymore!" He argues, frowning as Kiara begins laughing. The Cullens and werewolves stare at the two in confusion.

"Are they going out?" Jacob finally asks.

"Seems so," Bella answers, covering Renesmee's eyes.

"I wanna see!" Renesmee complains, trying to pull her mother's hands away from her face.

"Shino," Kaze sighs, shaking her head. "We slept together on the couch last night, was that not 'cuddling?'" She asks, raising her eyebrow again.

"That doesn't count we were asleep!" Shino insists.

Kaze stared at him for a moment before shaking her head and looking back towards the visitor's. "Anyway, vampires like me don't-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kaze yells, trying to pull away from Shino, who had just bit the side of her neck.

"Forcing you to pay attention to me," Shino answers, keeping her close with the use of his chakra. "You've been severely inattentive since these werewolves and vampires got here and I don't like it."

"D-don't act like a l-little kid, Shino!" Kaze stutters, trying to push him away to keep him from biting her neck again. "Th-this isn't good for my health!" Shino ignores her and continues biting her neck, causing her eyes to turn black and her fangs to push out of her mouth. "You know how this normally ends, Shino! QUIT!"

Shino snickers. "Yea, it normally ends with you biting me, sucking my blood, and no longer feeling ill for the rest of the day!" He retorts, kissing her cheek.

"Shino, when I'm trying to convince people that I don't drink blood, making me crave yours is a bad idea," Kaze states, finally pulling free from his arms.

Shino pouts while Kiara covers her mouth with her hand as she begins to snicker. Sasuke pales slightly and his face becomes shocked horror. The Cullens and the wolves' faces are also covered in shocked horror.

"WHAT?" Sasuke shouts.

"Haha, don't worry Sasuke-kun. Kaze-sama only drinks Shino-kun's blood and because of that, he's probably one of the healthiest people in the village. He's immune to all illnesses and poisons because of Kaze's healing ability. Unfortunately, the others she heals that way aren't immune since it has to be done mouth-to-mouth to work that way…" Kiara explains with a chuckle. Then Kiara's face becomes slyly seducing as she leans towards Sasuke her tail wagging and her ears perked forward. She rests a hand on his chest while the other goes to his back. Sasuke's cheeks immediately flush pink and he stares at Kiara with wide eyes. "Now, even if she does attack you, I'll protect you Sa-su-ke-kun3" she says enunciating each syllable in his name.

"E-Er… th-thank you…" Sasuke stutters. _What has gotten into her!_

"Hee3" Kiara giggles closing her eyes in a wide smile, making Sasuke blush even more before he looks away.

While Kiara is busy pulling out her seductive side, Kaze pushes Shino towards the house. "Go," she commands, glaring at him with her black eyes and protruding fangs. "Go inside." Shino pouts, not going inside like she said. "Don't make me throw you Shino," Kaze threatens, gently pushing him towards the house. "Go inside." He huffs, but finally goes inside the house as Kaze runs a frustrated hand through her hair.

"Why'd you call him by his first name only? I thought it was Japanese custom to use suffixes and it was considered insulting to refer to someone without one," Carlisle says walking up to them.

"Oh. Well, if you're close enough to someone it doesn't really matter. That and if they give you permission to drop the suffix." Kaze explains her eyes slowly turning green again.

"Huh. I see. So he either gave you permission to drop it or you're so close it doesn't matter." Carlisle muses.

"I've never called him with a suffix and he never fought it." Kaze says.

"Ah. Then what about those two?" Carlisle asks, nodding his head at Kiara and Sasuke. Kiara's still leaning on Sasuke, her tail wagging even more fiercely.

"Kia's not as… daring as I. She'd probably use a suffix on Sausy-chan's name even if he asked her not to." Kaze explains, grinning at her best friend. She shivers again as she remembers Shino's teeth on her neck and touches her fingers together to form a triangle with her hands, taking a deep breath and tilting her head back to stare at the sky as her fangs return to normal. "Um, what's that?" She asks, frowning at the black dot gradually growing bigger above her.

Everyone looks up in time to see something falling out of the sky. Kiara gasps then quickly uses her body weight to send her and Sasuke a few feet away. They both land on the ground with Sasuke on his back and Kiara resting on his chest. Just after Kiara and Sasuke land, figure falls where they used to be. Kaze watches it fall, her expression blank. The Cullens hiss while Kiara leaps to her feet and immediately gets into a defensive posture and snarls.

Lying on the ground is the corpse of a naked person, it's skin a sickly gray color and it body devoid of blood. The Cullens continue to stare at the body, they're posture defensive but Kiara straightens up then walks up to the corpse and squats down beside the body, her face grim. Kaze goes to stand beside Kiara as Shino runs out to them, his face panicked.

"Kiara… is that… what I think it is?" Kaze murmurs.

Kiara nods. "Hai… its one of the werewolves I fought the other night." Kiara says then she lifts up her hand and points to a bite mark engulfing a majority of the corpses neck. "See? Those are my fang marks. I smell the boys' blood on it, this is the one that attacked them."

"Did you clean up?" Kaze asks, her voice becoming slightly gruff as Shino's injured form flashes through her mind's eye.

"No. I didn't… I thought it would be ok." Kiara says, standing up her tail twitching nervously.

"There's no blood left in it's body… the only thing that can do this is a vampire but… it's midday and the only type of vampire that I know that can be out at this time is yours Kaze-san, and yet you said that you were the only one left." Carlisle says, looking up at Kaze.

A thoughtful silence passes over the group as they think of an explanation for this. Sasuke's trembling but his face is not showing the slight fear he's feeling. Kiara walks back over to Sasuke and rests a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke looks up at Kiara and she gives him a comforting smile that quickly changes to one of revelation. She stands up and walks over to Kaze, her eyes wide.

"Kia? What's up with you?" Kaze asks, eyeing her friend suspiciously. "You got somethin?"

Kiara slowly nods. "What about _those_?" she whispers.

Kaze's eyebrows crinkle in confusion then her eyes widen and she quickly shakes her head. "No! Impossible!"

"But Kaze-sama, they're the only ones that fit!" Kiara protests.

"_Those_ are nothing but the fantasies of my crazed grandmother! There's no way that is possible!" Kaze retorts, her voice becoming angry.

"What are you guys talking about!" Rosalie asks, her voice angry.

Kiara spins and looks at them. "Another breed of vampire. A breed that her grandmother wrote about in her book."

"A breed that my grandmother insisted that were nothing but her imagination! She fought that till the day she died!" Kaze retorts.

"That maybe true, Kaze-sama, but what if she had something going?" Kiara says, turning back to Kaze.

Kaze glares at Kiara then shakes her head. "It's just not possible."

Kiara snorts, her eyes shifting yellow. "This is insane." Kiara growls, shaking her head. Her clawed hands become white fists at her side before she looks back up at Kaze. "It's the only explanation, Kaze-sama, I know you feel it to: what I'm saying is the truth!"

Kaze stares at Kiara then starts towards the house, saying that she was going to get her grandmother's book in order to show Carlisle to see what he thinks. Kaze returns minutes later with a withered old leather book in her hand. She runs up to Carlisle and places the book in his hands.

"Here. Read through this." Kaze grumbles. "You'll understand what we're talking about."

Carlisle looks at Kaze through his eyebrows before opening the book and starting to read. Inside in her grandmother's cursive, it describes a different type of vampire. The vampire described is similar to Kaze and her clan but there are also differences. The sunlight doesn't bother them except hurt their eyes, something similar to what happens when you walk out into a bright sunny day after being inside all day. So they could be out in the sun without many problems. They can become tan, unlike Kaze who cannot tan. This type likes garlic and they sleep, like Kaze. But unlike Kaze, they do not crave blood but still drink it, they do not have fangs, they also have normal eye colors that do not change. The biggest difference between these vamps and Kaze is the fact that they live forever. Like Kaze, they can't change others into vampires, they have to be born one and they may loose their sense of reason and kill without a second thought.

As Carlisle reads and Edward reads through his mind, their faces become covered in shock and concern. Once he's done, Carlisle hands it to the others in his coven who also read it and become concerned.

"I see what you mean, Kiara-san." Carlisle whispers. "But by impossible, do you mean impossible like a vampire and a werewolf being best friends or impossible like a unicorn."

"Oh well, we've seen one of those too." Kaze and Kiara say at once.

Everyone else, but emotionless Sai, blink at them dumbfounded by what they just said. Then Carlisle quickly shakes his hand and looks back at them.

"But what I mean is that it, is, not, possible. Like at all." Kaze says, waving her hands in front of her in a 'nada' signal.

"I'm tellin ya it's the only explanation! Cause you didn't do this, none of them did this and it was done recently!" Kiara says firmly as she crosses her arms, her eyes and nails back to normal but her fangs staying like usual when she has her ears and tail showing.

"How bout we jut wait it out." Sai pipes up. Every turns an looks at him, making him squirm uncomfortably. "Y-You know, just wait till we know for sure what exactly we're dealing with."

"But… something might happen to the villagers." Kiara whispers, her ears going back in concern.

"That's true and we don't want the innocent hurt." Carlisle says. He looks over his shoulder at Jasper. "What do you think we should do? You've got more experience with this than us."

"Hello, what does that make us, dirt?" Kaze growls, waving to Kiara. "We are the only ones defending our village against vampires and rogue wolves for a while now. We know what we're doin too."

"I didn't mean any offense!" Carlisle says, lifting his hands in surrender.

"I agree with that pale male." Jasper whispers, pointing to Sai. "I think it's a good idea to wait it out."

"The villagers-" Kiara starts but is stopped when Kaze swings out an arm in front of her. Kiara looks at Kaze her face confused. "Kaze-sama?"

"If something happens we can take care of it easily." Kaze murmurs. "Lets go back inside for now."

The group walks into the house and sits around in various places on the floor. Shino sits down on the love seat then quickly pulls Kaze into his lap and holds her captive. She eventually gives up and relaxes in his arms after a few minutes of squirming against his grip. The wolves and the Cullens sit on the floor chattering absently, mainly the Cullens asking Jacob and the others what exactly that corpse was earlier. Sai lies down on the floor and promptly falls back asleep. Kiara stands in front of the window, her arms wrapped around her self, her face obviously worried. Kaze spots her then nods towards her at Sasuke, wordlessly telling him to go to her. Sasuke nods then walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her and rests his chin on the top of her head. After a few seconds of standing like that Sasuke grabs onto one of Kiara's hands and moves his chin to her shoulder.

"Come walk with me, Kia." He whispers in her ear making her shiver. She turns around and looks up at him, resting her hands on his chest, her face still worried. Sasuke gives her a sad smile then nods towards the door. "C'mon."

Kiara returns his small smile then nods. Sasuke takes her hand once again and leads her out the door and into the village. The pair walk around the village, hand in hand, ignoring the odd looks from the villagers in reaction to Kiara's ears and tail. Kiara eventually grabs onto Sasuke's arm and leans into him. Sasuke smiles down at her but doesn't do anything to stop her.

Suddenly Kiara's head is jerked back as someone pulls on her hair from behind. Kiara cries out in pain and lets go of Sasuke in order to grab onto her head in pain. Then they look behind Kiara to see a very angry Ino and Sakura.

"Don't hang on Sasuke-kun like that brat." Ino growls her hands on her hips

"He's ours! Not yours!" Sakura chimes in.

Kiara steps forward to speak but Sasuke yanks her back with an arm around her shoulders.

"Kiara is the only one for me. Don't you hurt her." Sasuke growls, his face dark with anger. Kiara looks up at him, her face bright red then she looks down, a small smile on her red face as she places her hands on his arm around her.

"B-But Sasuke-kun… look at her… she's obviously not human… why choose her?" Sakura asks, her face sad.

"Because she's all around better than the two of you and anyone else put together. She has done a lot for me and for this village." Sasuke explains. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to the date with my girlfriend." Sasuke says turning around with his arm around Kiara's small shoulders.

Sakura and Ino glare at Kiara's back through their angry tears.

"I don't understand why that freak gets him." Ino whimpers.

"I agree with you there." Sakura mumbles.

"Geez, hopefully they'll leave us alone now." Sasuke grumbles under his breath. He looks down at Kiara, his face apologetic. "I'm sorry about that, how's your head? Does it still hurt?"

Kiara shakes her head then looks up at him, her face shining with happiness. "No. Thank you for asking."

Sasuke smiles at her then squeezes her to him. "No problem."

"I always figured Sakura only hung out with me only to get to you." Kiara whispers, staring straight ahead. "I tried to ignore it but it was still painful. Heh, Kaze-sama and I never really cared for her. Sakura forced herself on me and you and she constantly made fun of Kaze."

"She's not really a kunoichi. Just an imitation." Sasuke agrees. "But Kiara, no matter how good she becomes, if ever, I want you to know that… that well… she could… never take your place." Sasuke says, turning red. He rubs the back of his head then looks at her. "I guess I'm trying to say I love you."

Kiara's face quickly flushes then she smiles at him. "I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke pulls her to him then kisses her, right in the middle of the street. Soft chuckles along with mutters from the villagers don't bother them. Then the sound of a throat being cleared somewhere behind them, causes the two to break apart, blushing madly. They look at each other and snicker slightly before heading back to the house.

They go inside the house just long enough to change into their swimsuits and grab a towel then walk out. Kaze snickers knowingly and Edward smirks to himself then grabs onto Bella who gives him a confused look.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: *sighs* i still don't own anybody but Kiara. If i even tried to own Kaze... Kaze-sama would hurt me... I DON'T WANNA DIIIIIIE!**

* * *

Sasuke and Kiara walk back to the lake and drop their towels on the shore. Sasuke jumps in the reaches a hand out to Kiara. She takes his hand and is quickly yanked in by Sasuke, her squawking in shock. Sasuke bends over in laughter as Kiara gets out of the water, her hair covering her face. She reaches under her hair and then parts it with her hands and glares at Sasuke.

"That was cruel." She mumbles.

"Oh c'mon you were planning on doing the same to me." Sasuke laughs.

Kiara crosses her arms and pouts, not wanting to admit he's right. Sasuke snickers then walks up to her and wraps his arms around her.

"Oh c'mon. Don't be like that." He says soothingly, making Kiara blush with the velvety sound to his voice.

"You are bad for my heart, Mr. Uchiha." Kiara grumbles, placing her hands on his arms. She smirks a split second before she flings Sasuke over her back and into the water in front of her. She leans over, with her hands on her knees and smiles at him. Her tail wagging and her ears perked in amusement at his flabbergasted look. "That's what you get when you mess with me."

Sasuke smiles then shakes his head before sitting up. "You're right. But you know what, I've messed with you for years and nothing has happened."

Kiara wraps her around his shoulders and rests her chin on his shoulder. "I've been saving your punishment for a good chance."

"Haha I'm sure you have." Sasuke chuckles. He stands up, pulling Kiara onto his back. He crosses his arms under her butt so that she doesn't fall and wind up choking him. He begins to walk around the lake with Kiara safely on his back. Suddenly Kiara stiffens in his arms and her breath starts to quicken but become practically silent. "What's wrong?"

"Put me down." Kiara whispers. "Quickly!"

Sasuke nods and places Kiara back on her own two feet. As soon as he does, a group of six people show up on the shore of the lake in front of them. They're pale and stare at Kiara and Sasuke with calculating eyes. Some of them have odd hair colors. One of the boys had bright blue eyes and short hair of the same color; the girl at his side has long violet hair and violet eyes. Then just behind them, is a pair with silver hair. The silver haired boy has brown eyes while his mate has green eyes. The final two have brown hair and hazel eyes.

The male with blue hair looks at the male with brown hair and says something. After a short pause, the male with brown hair nods. The rest of the group grins evilly at the pair then in a flash rush at them. Kiara grabs Sasuke's hand and runs off with him in tow. She jumps onto the shore then quickly phases into her wolf form and pauses a bit for Sasuke to jump onto her back before taking off towards the house at full speed.

They get back to the house and Kiara changes back to her human/wolf form before running inside. The door swings open and hits the wall making the wolves and the shinobi jump and look up at the panting pair.

"We saw them!" Kiara shouts, her face and tone panicked.

"Saw who?" Sai asks while Kaze and Shino pale and Edward's face becomes concerned.

"The rogue vamps! They attacked Sasuke-kun and I while we were at the lake!" Kiara explains.

"Well, what do they look like?" Sam asks as the Cullens' and Kaze's face become distorted.

"Like the ones described in Kaze-sama's grandmother's book!" Kiara says then she catches the change in all the vampires in the room. "What's wrong Kaze-sama?"

"I smell blood. Were you hurt?" Kaze asks, her eyes getting darker.

Kiara pales then shakes her head. "No. I ran with Sasuke behind me…" she says while turning around to look at Sasuke.

His face is pale and covered in sweat. He's swaying back and forth then finally falls forward into Kiara's arms, knocking her onto her butt. Kiara's hands go to the back of his head and over his shoulders. Sasuke's chin is resting on her shoulder as his breathing becomes more labored.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Kiara shouts, her voice going up a few octaves out of worry.

Kaze leaps out of Shino's lap and runs over. Carlisle beats her there and kneels down behind Sasuke and starts to look at the three deep and bleeding slash wounds on his back.

Kaze stops running over to Kiara and Sasuke, clapping a hand over her mouth and nose and runs out sending Kiara an apologetic look. Shino chases after her, shouting her name in concern. Soon, the rest of the Cullens follow after Kaze, their faces also apologetic.

"Kiara, I need you to help me get him patched up, ok?" Carlisle says gently.

Kiara nods, her hands still holding onto Sasuke's unconscious body. "O-Ok…"

"Good. Now, gently put him on the floor and go get me your med supplies. "Carlisle says slowly. Kiara's grip on Sasuke tightens and she quickly shakes her head, sending tears flying every which way. "Kiara, I understand you don't want to leave him but you need to get those supplies."

Kiara bites her lip then slowly places Sasuke on the floor before running upstairs. She comes back moments later with the supplies in her arms.

"Great!" Carlisle praises then starts to patch up Sasuke's back but he's stopped when Kiara's hands start healing Sasuke with her jutsu instead. Carlisle looks up to see Kiara sitting on her feet with Sasuke's head in her lap and her hands stretched over him. "What are you doing?"

"Healing him!" Kiara shouts.

"Kaira-chan and Kaze-cha are medical shinobi. Kaira is currently using the healing ninjutsu Hokage-sama came up with" Sai explains. "But with the extent of her wounds, she may not last much longer."

"Shut up Sai! I'm going to heal him." Kiara yells angrily. "It's my fault… I've gotta help…"

"Kiara, I've got this, don't worry about it." Carlisle says gently, grabbing onto Kiara's hands and moving them away from Sasuke's still bleeding back. "You just worry about keeping him comfortable."

Kiara nods then starts to run her hand over Sasuke's head. Hours pass and Carlisle finally finishes sewing up the gashes in Sasuke's back. He quickly wraps up his back with the bandages Kiara brought down. Carlisle picks Sasuke up with ease then places him back down on the couch and gently covers Sasuke with a blanket.

Kaze and the other vamps walk in once the smell of Sasuke's blood dissipates. Kaze walks over to Kiara, who has planted herself right beside Sasuke, and rests a kind hand on Kiara's shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I left, babe." Kaze whispers. She squats down beside Kiara so she can look at her face. "But I couldn't stand the smell of his blood."

"I understand, Kaze-sama." Kiara whispers through her tears.

Kaze's face becomes sad and she pulls Kiara into her arms as Kiara starts to sob. "He'll be ok, Kia."

"It's my fault… if I wasn't there then he would be ok." Kiara sobs. "They smelled me… they know what I am… that's why they attacked… they smelled me and figured he was one too…"

Kaze yanks Kiara an arms length away then glares at her. "Kia! Don't talk like that! You did the right thing in running away! Don't you dare say or even think that things would be better off without you here!" Kaze stops for a second and her face becomes pained. "Who would be my wolf? My partner in crime? C'mon Kia, Sausy and I both need you."

Kiara gives Kaze a teary smile. "H-Hai. I understand."

"Good. It's late so we need to get some rest." Kaze says.

"Why do you need to sleep so much! Aren't you a bloodsucker too?" Sam asks gruffly.

"I like to sleep besides I want you to walk with these on and see if YOU get tired too!" Kaze says, throwing her weights, belt and jacket at him. Sam catches them and is instantly throw on his face.

The rest of the wolves and the Cullens start to laugh as Sam gets back on his feet, muttering curses under his breath.

"Serves you right." Shino snickers.

"Oh shut up." Sam growls, walking out the door.

"He's mad." Seth says.

"Nice observation Sherlock!" Embry says sarcastically.

"Hey you don't hafta be mean about it!" Seth pouts.

"Then don't state the obvious!" Embry retorts angrily.

"Embry! Seth! That is enough!" Jacob bellows, successfully shutting up the two bickering wolves. "Geez…"

"I thought Neji-sama and Lee were bad…" Kaze whispers.

"Neji-san and Lee _are_ bad." Kiara mumbles. "Those two shut up right away while Neji-san and Lee keep on goin!"

"Mmmm… that's more like Sausy-chan and Naru-kun." Kaze says, cocking her head.

Kiara's ears point away from her head as she looks over her shoulder at Sasuke. "They may not be bickering for a while…"

"He'll be ok. Let 'im rest." Kaze whispers gently.

Kiara nods then leans against the couch and falls asleep. Kaze looks up at the Cullens and the wolves, giving them a look.

"She says leave…" Edward says pulling Bella out the front door.

The wolves and the Cullens leave the house. Kaze sighs then goes to lie down with Shino on the love seat. Sai lies down on the floor again and falls asleep.

The next morning Kiara is once again woken up by a knock on the front door. She looks over at Sasuke then stands up to answer the door, content that he seems ok. She opens the door and promptly groans. A very angry Ino and Sakura duo stand outside the front door.

"What do you guys want?" Kiara growls.

"We wanna see Sasuke-kun." Ino states, her hands on her hips.

"He's not here, now leave." Kiara says, moving so that they couldn't see past her and into the house.

"I know you're lying!" Sakura says angrily. "Lately Sasuke-kun has been sleeping here not at his own apartment!"

"And how d'you know that?" Kiara says, then she places her weight on one foot and places a finger on her chin in mock thought. "Oh wait, that's right, you and Ino-baka are Sasuke-kun's stalkers! So you probably watch his house to make sure he _is_ coming home!"

Sakura and Ino's faces turn red with anger. Sakura pulls her fist back to punch Kiara but as she starts to throw her fist forward, Kiara grabs Sakura's wrist then punches her in the gut. Sakura makes a weird noise as she's punched then she drops to her knees with her arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey! You didn't have to punch her!" Ino yells.

"Self defense." Kiara says plainly before shutting the door in Ino's face.

Outside Ino stands fuming and Sakura slowly stands to her feet, one arm still wrapped around her waist. Sakura glares at the door then punches it, breaking the door, and walks inside. At the sound of the door breaking, Kiara, Kaze and Sai leap to their feet.

"What the heck!" Kaze shouts angrily. "What the heck do you think you're doing!"

Sakura and Ino don't hear Kaze angry words, they're too busy staring at Sasuke's wounded form.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura murmurs.

"What'd you do to him!" Ino shouts at Kiara.

"Nothing! She did nothing!" Kaze yells back. "Now get out of my house!"

"No! We have every right to know if our friend is ok or not!" Ino yells.

"He's _not_ your lover he's _Kia's_. Now get out before I _make_ you get out!" Kaze shouts.

"What's with all the yelling?" Emmett asks, walking up behind Ino and Sakura. Sakura and Ino jump then turn around and stare at him as the rest of his family come over.

"Who're you?" Ino asks. Sakura's mouth drops open and she stares at Edward.

"Friends of Kaze and Kiara." Bella says. "Stop staring at my husband."

"Oh c'mon. We're much better looking than you. It's obvious that he would choose us." Ino says. Sakura is nodding beside her.

"Edward isn't stupid nor is he blind." Kiara mumbles. "Besides you don't wanna make his wife angry."

"Shut up, Freak. You're even uglier than Naruto and Lee put together!" Sakura snaps.

"You're just jealous that Sasuke chose me _not_ you!" Kiara snaps back.

"Don't call him without a suffix!" Ino says.

"He's my boyfriend! I can call him with out a suffix if I want to!"

"These two humans really aren't all that smart, are they?" Jasper asks, watching Kiara and Sakura and Ino go after each other.

"Nope." Alice says, shaking her head.

"By the memories flowing through Kaze, Kiara, Shino and Sai's heads, I'd say they've never been very smart." Edward mutters. Suddenly Edward smirks and he begins to snicker as Kaze stomps up to Ino and Sakura. "Y-You guys might wanna move…"

"Why?" Bella asks, looking at her laughing husband.

Edward shoves Bella and the others away just in time. Kaze has grabbed a hold of Ino and Sakura's collars and is dragging them to the front door before chucking them out. The girls scream as they go flying away from the house then land about five hundred feet away.

"AND STAY OUT!" Kaze screams after them. She spins around and stomps back around, grumbling angrily to herself.

All of the Cullens, except for Edward who's laughing hysterically, and the wolves watch Kaze in utter shock. Shino and Kiara are also laughing. Sai stands there, face warped in horror, as he pictures himself going flying that way.

"Hahaha that was great Kaze-sama!" Kiara laughs, doubled over she's laughing so hard.

"They got on my nerves." Kaze grumbles. "I really can't stand them…"

Kiara's laughter suddenly stops as she stands up straight and looks towards the door. Her ears are perked and her tails twitching as she breaths slowly. Her lips gradually start to pull away from her teeth as she snarls, her ears going back and her tail no longer twitching but lashing. Kaze sees the change in Kiara and shows up beside her.

"What's up Kia? What do you hear?" Kaze whispers.

"They're here. The ones that attacked us earlier are here… they followed the scent of Sasuke-kun's blood." Kiara whispers back so only Kaze to hear. Kaze pales and her own breath slows.

Kaze curses to herself earning a dirty look from Kiara. "Sorry it slipped out." Kaze apologizes. "What do you want to do?"

"Protect Sasuke."

"Well duh! Besides that!" Kaze snaps, getting anxious.

"We could help out." Emmett says, his eyes shining with the thought of a fight.

"… And make this escalate? I don't think so." Kaze says shaking her head. She looks back at Kiara, her face grim. "I want you to stay here with Sausy. I'll go with Sai and Shino to see what they want exactly."

"Understood." Kiara says, moving to stand in front of the couch.

Kaze nods then walks out, followed by Shino and Sai. They stand in the meadow and face the group of six from before. At first they eye Shino and Sai then turn their attention to Kaze and smirks.

"You're similar to us." The brown haired male says. "Yet your scent has the scent of that wolf on you. Along with the one I wounded."

"So, you're the one that hurt Sausy-chan." Kaze murmurs, her look dark.

"That's his name? interesting." The brown haired female says.

"No. It's my nickname for him and you had no business attacking them" Kaze growls.

"She's an enemy of our kind, we had every right to attack otherwise she would have attacked us." The blue haired male says, frowning.

"Kia's not like that. She's too gentle." Kaze says shaking her head. "You should have seen that when she ran from you instead of attacking."

"She probably sensed that we were too much for her at the time and came to get reinforcements. But I never would have thought that it would have been a vampire." The violet haired girl says, smiling evilly.

"Don't provoke me." Kaze says, her voice laced with disdain. "You hurt Sausy, which is a strike against you, and your mocking my best friend. If I were you I wouldn't continue."

"Best friend? With a wolf?" The silver haired man says in shock. Then he shakes his head with a loud snort. "Unheard of!"

"Yet, Kia and I have been best friends for years now." Kaze retorts. "Besides hurting my friends, what is your purpose here?"

"…I'm Josh, this is my mate Jezebel." The brown haired man says, then waving to the brown haired woman to his side. "My coven and I are only looking for new land and fresh blood."

"Search else where. Kia and I will fight you if you park down here." Kaze says.

Josh frowns then waves to his silver haired companions. "Samuel and Kristen could easily take both of you out."

"You underestimate us." Shino says, allowing his bugs to swarm.

The blue haired man sighs then suddenly appears in front of Shino. Shino jerks back and Kaze is between them, her face livid with anger.

"Look, buggy, I could easily take you out here and now. I wouldn't start if I were you." He says calmly.

"Alphonse. That's enough." Josh commands. The blue haired man looks at him then nods and moves back beside his mate.

"Kaze-sama!" Kiara shouts, running out. Kaze turns and looks at her, her face confused. The coven also looks at Kiara their faces curious.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Sausy?" Kaze asks as Kiara comes up to her.

"His wounds! They're gone!" Kiara says, her face surprised. Kaze's eyes widen and she looks at the vampires.

"I did that." The violet haired woman whispers, her look somewhat shy. "I saw how much it hurt you and wanted to help."

The four shinobi blink at her in utter shock while Josh looks at her, his face kind of disapproving.

"Why'd you do that Suki?" Josh asks.

"I told you, it hurt them to see their friend so badly wounded. I felt bad so I helped them." Suki explains, looking at Josh her face no longer shy but defiant. "I can tell their good people and only want to protect their loved ones."

"She's like Hina-chan…" Kiara whispers, Kaze nods in agreement.

"Alright, Suki, no need to get defensive." Alphonse says, placing a hand on her head. "Well, Josh, what are we gonna do now?"

"… I want to stick around… get to know this odd group." Josh says thoughtfully. "That is if you'll have us."

"You attacked Kia and Sausy. I'm no so sure I trust you." Kaze says, she turns to Kiara. "Go get Jacob and Sam."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: me no owny Cullens, La Push pack OR Naruto and his peeps. Or anybody but Kiara for that matter...**

* * *

Kiara nods then walks back inside the house and returns moments later with Jacob and Sam in tow. This time Sasuke follows her out too.

"Sausy get back inside!" Kaze grumbles.

He shakes his head. "No way. I'm staying out here with you two."

"Sasuke-kun…" Kiara whispers making him look down at her. "Please go back in."

"They haven't attacked Shino or Sai. I'll be fine." Sasuke retorts.

"Stubborn man." Kaze growls then looks at Jacob and Sam. "Are these the vamps that you have been chasing?"

Sam's eyes darken but he and Jacob shake their heads.

"No. but they have a similar scent." Jacob says gruffly.

"Ah. I think I know who you're talking about actually." Josh says. "There was another coven that is just like us, that followed us here. They might be the ones your after."

"Why d'you say that?" Kaze asks, crossing her arms as the Cullens and the rest of the wolves come outside.

"They… are more violent than us." Samuel says. "They would have killed your friends if they caught them like we did."

Kiara's ears go back and she snarls as she steps in front of Sasuke. Sasuke rolls his eyes then grabs her in a gentle headlock before giving her a noogie.

"Ow! Sasuke-kun stop that!" Kiara whines, grabbing for his hand.

"No. Not until you stop that." Sasuke grumbles still giving her a noogie.

"Sausy, let the poor thing go. She only wants to protect you." Kaze sighs.

"Alright fine." Sasuke says lifting his hands up. As soon as his arms are raised Kiara gives him a sharp elbow in his side. Sasuke yelps then grabs his now stinging side and glares at Kiara. "Kia! What the heck!"

"That's what you get for giving me a noogie." Kiara says matter of factly. "Be glad it wasn't Kaze-sama."

"Are you guys done?" Alphonse asks, his face angry.

Kiara and the other shinobi turn and glare at him. Alphonse and the rest of his coven return the glares till Suki steps between them.

"Knock it off!" Suki fusses angrily.

"Suki, why are you siding with them?" Alphonse asks. "Are you planning on joining them?"

"If they'll have me. You guys have done nothing but cause trouble for others of our kind. You attacked them even though you had no reason!" Suki says, earning shocked glances from everyone.

"She probably would've attacked us eventually! I bet if she didn't have that _human_ with her then she would have!" Alphonse retorts, sneering the word human making everyone else either glare or snarl at him.

"Why you-!" Kiara growls stalking towards him but Kaze reaches out and grabs a hold of her sleeve, stopping her in her tracts.

"Stop Kia! Attacking them won't accomplish anything!" Kaze says sternly, though it's obvious she's not happy about what Alphonse has been saying.

Kiara bares her fangs at the coven before backing off to stand behind Kaze's right side. Kaze sighs, rests her hands on her hips, and glares at the opposing coven of vampires.

"Tell me about this aggressive coven." Kaze says sharply.

"Why should we?" Kristen says, speaking for the first time. All eyes go to her unhappy face. "For all we know you could join forces with them against us."

"Kristy's right." Samuel agrees. "We already know that you don't trust us."

"Mainly because you haven't earned it, Baka." Kaze snaps. "You attacked Kia and almost killed Sausy-chan. But right now, you are in _our_ territory, in _our_ village you so you gotta play by _our_ rules. That means answering my questions."

"How d'you know that we aren't stronger than you?" Jezebel whispers, her soft voice angry.

"Simple," Kaze says snapping her fingers. In a flash the rest of the pack and the Cullens appear behind Kaze, making the opposing coven's eyes to widen in shock and slight fear. "Cause we out man you so don't even try to attack. Now, tell us about this aggressive coven."

"Why should we? You're obviously our enemy." Samuel snaps.

"Because if you don't, we'll torture it out of you." Kaze snaps back. "Either way we'll get it out of you, whether it be painful or not is your choice."

The coven trade looks then Suki steps in front of Kaze.

"They're like us, only a smaller coven. There's about three of them, two females and one male. The male is the leader. His name is Luke and he's very aggressive. He'll do anything and everything to get what he wants. The girls, Sabrina and Kathy, do anything that he wants, their infatuated with him. Luke's able to control water, Sabrina's a psychic and Kathy is able to control earth. Do any of you have powers?"

"I'm able to use fire, Kia's a werewolf." Kaze says, glancing over her shoulder at the Cullens. "Not sure about them though."

"Edward can read minds, Alice sees the future, Bella has a mental shield, Jasper controls feelings and Renesmee can transplant her thoughts into your head with a touch." Carlisle quickly lists off.

"Interesting…" Jezebel murmurs.

"The vamp with highlights in her hair will be completely useless against Luke. But the others could actually take care of this problematic coven." Samuel says, his voice thoughtful.

"Don't short change, Kaze-sama. You have no idea what she is and is not capable of." Kiara growls, growing angry.

"She's siding with a werewolf, a vampire's natural enemy therefore she must be weak." Josh states plainly, shrugging his face nonchalant.

Kiara's eyes narrow as she snarls menacingly. In a flash Kiara has Josh by the throat, she flings him to the ground and pins him there. Kaze smirks at Kiara while the rest of Josh's coven is watching eyes wide. Alphonse moves to attack Kiara but Kaze appears in front of him, her face smug.

"I could easily snap your neck, right here, right now." Kiara growls, her voice low. "In that same moment, Kaze-sama could take out the rest of your coven."

"I think she's telling the truth, Josh." Kristen says, her face finally showing some emotion, wariness.

"…I see. Forgive me then." Josh croaks.

Kiara glares at him but stands up and walks back to stand next to a smug Sasuke. Josh begins to cough and he sits up, his hand covering his neck. There's a black and blue bruise already forming in the shape of Kiara's hand, causing Jezebel to fret over Josh but turn and hiss at Kiara who snarls in return.

"Enough, Jez." Josh says, standing to his feet. "These two are stronger than we first planned. We can't take them out without some losses of our own."

"…Understood…." Jezebel whispers, her face concerned.

"Leave." Kaze growls. "Now that you understand what you're dealing with, leave."

"We only wish to find better blood to feed on." Alphonse grumbles, not happy with his leader's decision.

"Find. It. Else where. I won't let you harm the villagers." Kaze says.

"Let us stay for the night and we will." Josh says, stepping in front of the seething Alphonse.

"No." Kaze says shortly, she's shaking her head and her arms are crossed tightly over her chest.

"We're kin, why won't you let us stay the night?" Kristen asks.

"Because you stink, and we aren't 'kin' all of our relatives are dead." Kaze says menacingly before turning around and walking back into the house.

Kiara and the others follow Kaze into the house. After a bit of hesitation, Josh leads his coven inside Kaze's house. Kaze stiffens then grabs a hold of them and throws them out the door. The five vampires fly at least 600 feet and rest on the other side of the lake. Suki stands inside the house, her eyes wide and mouth dropped in shock.

Kaze turns back around and shuts the door, grumbling to herself about how's she gonna get the scent out of her house. Sai's paler than usual and the wolves' eyes are wide.

"I'll never get used to seeing that…" Sai mutters to himself, sitting down on the floor and taking out his drawing book.

"You'll be fine as long as you don't tick me off." Kaze growls from the couch. "Suki-san you can stay. I like you."

"Th-thank you…" Suki stutters, finally relaxing. "Why'd you let me stay?"

Kiara smiles at her as she sits next to Sasuke on the loveseat, her ears perked and her tail wagging. She leans into Sasuke, closing her eyes in bliss. "Cause you went against your coven and healed Sasuke-kun. That takes guts."

"That and I already told you that we like you." Kaze says, giving off a small smile. "There are spare rooms upstairs, pick one and you can stay there until you find a new coven or if you wish to stay with us."

Suki looks back and forth between Kaze and Kiara, her face shocked then it softens into a soft smile, making Sai blush slightly, before she bows and runs upstairs. Kaze looks at Sai and smirks at him as he watches Suki run up the stairs. He soon sees Kaze smirking at him and he jerks before quickly putting his all into the drawing he was working on.

"Sai-chi has a crush." Kaze murmurs.

Kiara's ears perk and she opens her eyes to look at Sai, while beside her Sasuke is confused, only seeing Kaze's lips move and not hearing what she said.

"Really! Then that means he has his emotions back!" Kiara says, her face eager.

"I don't have a crush." Sai grumbles, his face bright red.

Kiara appears in front of Sai, making him jerk back, and smiles knowingly at him. "Then what's with the blush?"

"B-Blush? What blush?" Sai stutters, looking away from Kiara's obviously amused form.

"That one!" Kiara says, pointing to the darkening color on his cheeks. Kiara's smile widens as her tail begins to wag fiercely. "Aah, he's actually kinda cute when he blushes!"

"Oi! What about me!" Sasuke says angrily.

"Someone's jealous!" Kaze sings, smiling evilly when Sasuke turns a blushing glare onto her.

Kiara looks over her shoulder at Sasuke. "You're cute too Sasuke-kun! You're cuter than Sai!"

"Right." Sasuke grumbles.

Kiara jumps into his lap making Sasuke jerk and blush hotly. She sits up straight her ears perked and tail swishing side to side but her face shows regret. Then Kiara leans into Sasuke, practically pressing her self to him. Sasuke's face becomes entirely red and his expression nervous. Bella gasps and quickly covers Renesmee's eyes. The Cullens either burst out laughing, smile or turn away, slightly embarrassed. Jacob and the other wolves show slight disgust as they walk out the door. Kaze and Shino join Emmett, Jasper and Edward in laughter while Suki, who just came back downstairs, stops and blushes hotly.

"But it's true Sasuke-kun! You're a million times better than Sai!" Kiara insists.

"O-Ok… I get it…" Sasuke stutters.

Kiara smiles then sits up. "Yay! "

Sasuke sighs in relief then stiffens again as Kiara lies on her side on top of him with her head resting on his chest. Sasuke watches her as Kiara gradually falls asleep then he blushes as he wraps one arm around Kiara's shoulders and looks away, his face sheepish.

"A-Am I interrupting something?" Suki stutters.

"N-No… Kia's just being herself." Kaze says, her laughing slowing down.

"Oh… is she sleeping?" Suki asks.

"Yeah. It's getting kinda late, how bout we all get some sleep?" Kaze says, throwing a look at the Cullen's and wolves.

The wolves and Cullens quickly catch the hint and leave. Hours pass by and Suki soon dismisses herself up to her room leaving the four sleeping shinobi in the living room.


	10. Chapter 10

**FINAL CHAPTER! Thank for reading it this far! makes me very happy! very happy indeed! in fact, i think i might've ticked Kaze-sama off a bit ^^; oops. oh well! R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: i still don't own and i have come to realize that i may never own *tears up* no fair... why must they hog them so! share the love!  
**

* * *

A few peaceful weeks pass by allowing the odd group to get somewhat accustomed to each other. After going next door to allow the shinobi to sleep for the night, the Cullens walk back in to see Kiara standing in the kitchen with Sasuke cooking as Kaze lies on the couch, her arm flopped over her eyes and looking paler than usual. No sooner did they walk in than Kiara paled then turned around to gag. Sasuke looks at her in worry as Kiara covers her mouth and nose with one hand and continues to cook with the other.

"What's with you?" Emmett asks, walking into the kitchen.

"You smell." Kiara grumbles, her voice muffled by her hand.

"What? But don't we smell the same as your friend?" Emmett says, slightly offended.

"No. She smells much better than you and the pack." Kiara says, putting the food into the oven then walking into the living. She sits down across from Kaze and tries to keep from gagging again. "You ok, Kaze-sama?"

"I'll be ok…" Kaze whispers, her pale lips barely moving.

Kiara's ears go back and she places a hand on Kaze's forehead, making Kaze flinch a little. "You're feverish… are you sure you're ok?"

"Yea… Just don't let them stay too long."

"Alright. If you say so." Kiara says, standing up and motioning for the Cullens to leave then follows after them, leaving Shino in the house with Kaze.

"What'd you mean we smell?" Edward asks, glancing at the closed front door.

"You smell like a person who put waaaaaaaay too much perfume on. All flowery and such, it makes my nose burn and gives Kaze-sama and I a headache." Kiara explains.

"…That's what Jake says…" Bella says. "You kinda smell human to us though there's a small… musk I guess you could say mixed in."

"Probably because Kaze-sama and I spend so much time with each other. If I remember right she's never smelled as bad as you." Kiara says, sitting on the porch's top step. "Jacob-san and his pack smell worse than a gym full of sweaty weight lifters. It's that musky scent." Kiara says, with holding another gag. "And when you put your two scents together… I'm surprised Kaze-sama and I haven't gotten sick yet!"

"Though your friend does look pretty sickly in there." Emmett says, looking over Kiara to the front door.

"That's… because of something different." Kiara says.

"What's wrong with her?" Jasper asks. "She's in a lot of discomfort."

"… Confidential." Kiara says, standing to her feet. "You stay out here, I'm gonna go check on her."

The Cullens trade looks, Carlisle catching Edward's worried look as Kiara walks inside, closing the door behind her. Kiara gets inside and sees what she expected, Kaze sitting in Shino's lap with her mouth to his neck and the slight scent of his blood slowly filling the room, telling Kiara that Kaze just started to feed. Kiara quickly bites her thumb, does a few lightning fast hand signs and puts up a barrier around the house so that it prevented the vampires outside from smelling Shino's blood and freaking them out, in a since putting the three into another dimension.

Seconds pass and Kaze pulls away, her eyes and fangs briskly returning to normal as she wipes Shino's blood off of her mouth. Kiara walks up to them, her face showing no emotion, and puts a hand on Kaze's shoulder.

"You ok now, Kaze-sama?" she asks, watching Shino press a hand to the fang marks on his neck. "You need to close those puncture wounds."

"I'll be ok now, thanks." Kaze says gently, leaning forward to lick the puncture wounds, making them disappear, before pulling away again. "Were you able to convince the others that nothing was going on?"

"Pretty much. I distracted them with how they smelled." Kiara says, smiling happily. "Emmett took offence when I told he stank."

"I'm not surprised." Kaze mumbles, standing up to lie the now anemic Shino on the couch. Kaze looks at him, her face regretful. "I always hate doing this to him…" she whispers, running the back of her finger smoothly along his pale cheek.

"He wants to do it for you, Kaze-sama." Kiara says, trying to comfort her best friend. "Come lets get him to your room so he won't be disturbed as he sleeps." Kiara whispers, pulling Shino onto her back and walking up the stairs. Kaze follows, ready to catch Kiara in case she lost her balance seeing as Shino is taller and weights more than Kiara.

"That's one strong magic barrier you put up." Kaze says, glancing around.

"I had to make sure that there would be no chance of them smelling or hearing what was going on. I don't want them to know that you feed on him." Kiara says, putting Shino in Kaze's bed and covering him with the covers. "I'll keep the barrier around him for the time being, just in case."

"You sure? That wastes a lot of your energy…" Kaze whispers, her face growing concerned.

"Kaze," Kiara says sternly, giving her friend a stern look as she moves the barrier. "It doesn't matter to me how much energy it takes, I wanna protect both him and you from them. I still don't exactly trust them."

"That's true… Jasper does look at them like he's holding something back." Kaze whispers.

"Exactly, which is why I'm doing this." Kiara says, shutting the bedroom door and walking back into the living room. "I get the feeling he's the newest of the bunch besides Bella-san, even though she seems like she's has strong self-control."

Kaze follows after Kiara, really debating whether or not she should let her friend do this. Once Kiara gets downstairs she stops and looks at Kaze, her face dark.

"Kaze I can feel that you're hesitant about this. I know what I'm doing, I'll be fine besides Shino-kun is more important right now than my own health." Kiara almost snaps at Kaze, taking Kaze by surprise at Kiara's unusual forcefulness.

"Kia? Are you irritated about something?" Kaze asks, lifting an eyebrow. "You hardly ever call me with out a 'sama' much less no suffix at all and you're being snippy…"

Kiara pauses, then glances away, trying to hide the pain on her face and in her eyes. She lifts one fist to her chest and holds it there, as if she's trying to stop the invisible pain in her heart. Her ears are back and her tail is unusually still, almost between her legs.

"It's nothing." She finally whispers.

"Kia, that doesn't look like nothing to me. You're acting funny what's going on?" Kaze asks, more forcefully. "You're never snippy with me even when I know I've ticked you off, you're using a magic barrier which you hardly do AND you're keeping secrets from me! What the heck is going on?"

_I feel as if somethin' really bad is going to happen to you…_ Kiara thinks, still looking away from Kaze. "Don't worry about it, Kaze-sama. Sorry I worried you."

Kaze sighs and shakes her head as Kiara silently walks away. She flops onto the couch and watches as Kiara leaves the house and the Cullens, this time followed by Sasuke and the wolves, walk back into the house. Kaze's nose wrinkles and she covers her nose and mouth.

"Oh c'mon! We can't smell THAT BAD!" Emmett yells, throwing his arms up.

"You can and you do." Kaze mutters, her hand still covering her nose and mouth.

"What's wrong with Kia? She seems upset." Sasuke asks, looking over his shoulder at where Kiara disappeared after walking out the door. He turns and notes that Kaze's face has grown slightly grim but it's quickly covered by her famous stoic mask. "It's so bad that you have to put the mask from when we were kids, Kaze?"

"She won't tell me what's wrong." Kaze states. "It's not like her."

"No… It's not…" Sasuke agrees, his face becoming worried and forlorn. "What are we gonna do?"

"What _can_ we do, Sausy? Pretty much nothing since she won't tell us what's up." Kaze says, answering her own question.

"We could get Ibiki to-"

"You're not even gonna finish that." Kaze snaps, her face growing dark.

"Right… stupid suggestion…" Sasuke says, his face slightly fearful. "Maybe Sai could get it out of her."

"No. Remember that she doesn't really care for him." Kaze says. Her face becomes slightly confused as she looks around. "Speaking of which, where is the emotionless cross dresser?"

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since last night." Sasuke replies, now looking around as well. "Could that be what's bothering her?"

"No. It has something to do with me, I know that much." Kaze says, shaking her head.

"Really? How d'you know?" Sasuke asks, looking back at Kaze, his face confused.

"… I just know." Kaze replies her voice soft. _I don't want to tell the vamps…_

Edward frowns at Kaze and she jerks guiltily knowing he heard her last thought. Then he sighs and uncrosses his arms.

"Do you want us to leave then, Kaze?" Edward asks smoothly.

"… I just don't want you to know." Kaze says. "It's really none of your business why I think it's about me."

"That may be true, but it could deal with the safety of my family." Edward replies.

"Trust me, it doesn't." Kaze says, shaking her head. "I would tell you if your family was in danger."

"Would you?" Edward asks, lifting an eyebrow. "You seem very secretive."

"Trust me I have a reason to be. And yes I would. Family is important." Kaze says.

"Hey where's the dude in the glasses? He hasn't been here since we left." Seth says.

Kaze stifles her guilty jerk with a sigh and by crossing her arms. "He went to bed, said he didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Oh. I hope he gets enough sleep then." Seth replies. "Oh! I know!"

"You know what Seth?" Jacob says, rolling his eyes.

"I wanna go play with Kiara!" Seth announces, running out the door then phasing.

"… He's lost it." Leah murmurs. "Why would he wanna play with her?"

"Watch it Leah." Jacob warns. "Keep in mind she saved our butts more than once."

"That doesn't answer my question Jacob." Leah retorts, growing angry.

"Easy, easy, we don't want any fighting." Carlisle says. "Right now they're our allies."

"He's interested in how good of a fighter she is, Leah." Edward says, his eyes closed and arms crossed. "I think he's gonna challenge her."

"Hmph. Good luck with that." Kaze snorts.

Suddenly, Kiara comes tearing through the house, even jumping over the Cullens heads by jumping on the walls, and runs upstairs. Kaze, Sasuke and the wolves blink in surprise at the stairs while a majority of the Cullens are thinking 'how'd we not hear her coming?' and are touching the top of their heads.

Kaze stands, just about to follow after Kiara, but stops when she sees Kiara jumping over the banister onto the living room floor. Sasuke and Kaze's eyes widen when they notice what Kiara's wearing.

Kiara's wearing black pants, black sandals, a black tank with a grayish vest over it, both the tank and the vest exposing a black spiral shaped tattoo on her upper left arm, close to the shoulder. On her hands are her normal black fingerless gloves with the metal plate just behind her knuckles. She has a full length katana tied to her back, a small elongated black pouch strapped to her right thigh, and a small oval shaped pouch strapped just above the left side of her butt. Her long hair is tied up in a high ponytail and her headband is tied around her forehead. Finally a white and red mask sits cockeyed on the right side of her head.

"Kia… what's with your Anbu uniform? What's wrong?" Kaze asks.

"I'm going to do some snooping around, see if I can find any sign of those rogue vamps. I'll come back if I sense any change in…." Kiara pauses, glancing at the Cullens and wolves. "In… anything here."

"Search for Sai while you're out there." Kaze says, getting Kiara's hint.

Kiara's ears perk and her face becomes confused. "He's not here?"

"No."

"Hmm… alright. I'll look for him too." Kiara says, running towards the door. She shouts one last 'See ya!' before disappearing.

Seconds after Kiara disappears, Seth comes back his face a mix of shock and fear. Kaze and the others turn their attention to him. Jacob and Bella go to Seth and rest a concerned hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Seth, you look like you've seen a ghost." Jacob asks.

"I might have…" Seth murmurs, his gaze glazed over and unfocused.

"What do you mean by that?" Bella asks, her face slightly skeptical.

"Well… Kiara and I were racing when she suddenly froze and looked over her shoulder. When I followed her gaze I saw one of the werewolves we fought before the Cullen's showed up. Not only that but there was a vampire right beside it, one of the ones that Kaze's grandma described." Seth explains, his face becoming even paler. "I think it was one from the more aggressive coven Suki's coven talked about."

"That explains Kiara's frantic movements when she first came in." Sasuke says.

"And why she decided to put on her Anbu gear." Kaze finishes. "She hates wearing that uniform."

"Why's that? It looks cool especially the mask!" Embry says, motioning to his face like he has a mask on.

"It makes her hot." Kaze says plainly. Kaze quickly stiffens then looks at the door as Kiara, shouldering Sai walks in the front door. Kaze leaps to her feet and goes over to help Kiara put Sai on the ground, noting that Kiara's clothes are tattered. "What happened?"

"The coven ambushed us." Kiara pants, sitting down on the floor heavily. "There's only three in the coven like Suki-san said but they somehow tamed those brainless werewolves."

"How many of those are there?" Kaze asks, busy healing Sai's wounds.

"About a dozen. I've never seen a pack of those so big… usually what order they have disappears after about four pack members so they wind up killing each other. That's what really attacked us. If I wasn't faster than them, Sai and I wouldn't be here right now." Kiara says, her breathing slowly returning to normal. "Sai got scratched then knocked out but I was able go get him out of there before something worse happened."

"This is just great." Kaze growls under her breath.

"The psychic may be controlling the wolves." Suki says softly, making a majority of the wolves jump and look at her. "Otherwise, Kiara-san is right, they would kill each other."

"I figured as much." Kiara mutters, grinning evilly exposing one of her fangs.

"What's with that look? You're givin me the creeps, Kia." Kaze says, shivering slightly.

"Heh, Heh… I planted a little something… special on the one I suspected was the Psychic." Kiara says, chuckling darkly.

"Sabrina has long blonde hair and green eyes, she's the Psychic. Kathy has chocolate colored hair that falls to her chin and brown eyes so dark their almost black. Luke's hair is black and spiked and his eyes are bright blue, like the sky." Suki explains then quickly shivers as Kiara's evil look becomes smug as well.

"I knew it was the blonde…" Kiara says.

"How'd you know?" Sasuke says, trying to keep from shivering at his girlfriend's unusually sinister mood.

"One) the blonde's arms would twitch ever so slightly just before the wolves would attack, two) her eyes were trained on us and finally she was standing farther away than the rest of the coven." Kiara says, lifting a finger with every reason she listed. "The usual appearance of a puppet user."

"Which also means that her close and mid range tactics are poor." Kaze says, a thoughtful finger on her chin.

"Exactly. That means that either the male or other female must have control of either one of those." Kiara says, nodding in agreement.

"But Luke's a water user and Kathy's an earth user…" Suki says.

"That may be so, but I've seen water users only handle close combat and earth users handle only mid combat." Kiara says.

"This is great, Kiara. Now we know how to counteract their strategies." Kaze says, her own look becoming sinister.

"These two are starting to freak me out…" Quil whispers to Embry who nods in agreement.

"They're eager for the upcoming battle." Jasper says, smirking slightly. "It seems they haven't had a challenging mission in a long time."

"That's right, Jasper-san." Kiara says, looking over at him while Kaze finishes healing Sai. "Lately we've only been doing back up for other teams. That's boring and well, they usually don't need us. So, this is a perfect opportunity to really let loose."

"This is going to be fun." Kaze says, smiling eagerly.

Alice soon predicted that the coven and the brainless werewolves would attack in four days. So over the next few days, Kiara and Kaze go over various strategies with the Cullens and wolf pack. They now stand, waiting for the coven to show. Kiara and Kaze are both in their Anbu uniforms and all of the shinobi have all of their gear on, ready for battle. The pack has already phased and stands behind the shinobi in a half circle. The Cullens also stand in the small meadow though only Emmett's face is eager for a fight.

Kiara draws the katana out of it's sheath tied to her back and stands with it in her right hand, blade slanting towards the ground. Kaze stands still watching the forest in front of them while Shino allows his bugs to start to swarm around him, Sai reaches into his kunai pouch and Sasuke also pulls out his katana that's sheathed behind him. Emmett starts to crack his knuckles and the wolves start to snarl seconds before three crazed werewolves leap through the forest at Kiara and Kaze who stand in front.

Kiara flips her katana around so she's holding it backwards and in a flash beheads all three of them. She stands up straight and glares at the forest as she flips her katana around so she's holding it correctly. Her eyes are red with three dots surrounding her pupils. Sasuke smirks and his eyes change so that they match Kiara's. Kaze's eyes shift so that they're almost glazed over and wrinkles appear beside her eyes.

"Whoa! What's going on with their eyes?" Emmett asks, pointing to them.

Edward smirks. "They're bloodline traits. Kaze's is called the Byakugan while the one Sasuke and Kiara have is called the Sharingan."

"Whoa, freaky. What do they do?"

"Help us fight better." Kaze replies. "Get ready, the rest of the pack is coming."

"Coming fast too." Kiara adds, reaching over to grasp her katana's hilt with both hands.

The Cullens crouch in a defensive posture while the wolves' snarls grow fiercer. Kiara smirks and bends her knees while moving her katana out farther behind her with her left hand over her body, ready to grab the hilt again.

As soon as the first few snarling wolves break through the forest's edge, Kiara disappears. When she reappears, she's already cut through four wolves.

"Hey! Leave some for us!" Emmett yells, running into the fray.

Within a few minutes, the whole pack of crazed wolves is dead. Kiara and the others stand, glaring at the three vampires as they walk out of the forest. Luke walks forward, his face smug but impressed.

He takes a deep breath, smiles then looks directly at Sai, Shino and Sasuke. "It seems you've brought us a snack for the road." He says smoothly, his eyes shining.

Kiara snarls and starts to rush forward but Kaze grabs onto her arm, stopping her. Then Kaze looks over her shoulder at Jake, Seth and Embry and nods. The three wolves nod back and grab onto the three other shinobi and run off.

Luke frowns in a kind of pout as Kaze looks back at him. "You took the food away…"

"They're not food." Kaze growls.

"You sure? You're scent was mixed with one of them." Luke says. Kaze's cheeks flush and Kiara snarls.

"Kaze let go of my arm." Kiara says darkly.

Kaze quickly follows Kiara's order allowing her to phase and launch herself at Luke. Luke's face warps in shock and he quickly sends a water whip towards Kiara. Kiara dodges it and tackles him, sinking her teeth into his throat. Sabrina and Kathy pale and begin to back away, their eyes on Luke's corpse hanging from Kiara's mouth. Kiara drops Luke's body and stalks, menacingly, towards the two female vampires. The pair turns to run away but is stopped when they see an excited Emmett and a smirking Edward behind them. Their faces warp in horror before the Cullen brothers break their necks in one swift move of their hands.

Once all of the lifeless bodies have been taken care of, the group head back to the house where Shino and Sasuke bombard Kiara, who's in her human form, and Kaze with harsh words that quickly turn to relief when they see that everyone was ok. Shino even hugs Kaze while Sasuke throws his arms around Kiara.

"That was really easy. I don't like it." Emmett grumbles, his arms crossed and face almost a pout.

"It's better that way." Kaze says, holding Shino close.

"It's not fun though." Emmett whines.

"If you want fun, go spar with your family." Kiara growls.

"… Edward knows every move I make while Jazz is… a pro." Emmett says, earning chuckles from his family.

"You could always arm wrestle with Bella again." Edward says, hugging his wife to his side.

"No way! She's still in that first year, she'll beat me again!" Emmett protests quickly.

Small chuckles ripple through the Cullen family as Edward wraps an arm around Emmett's shoulders.

"Don't worry, there's only a few months left then you can be the strongest again." Edward says, his chuckles turning into full-blown laughter as Emmett glares at him.

Carlisle shakes his head at his family while smiling broadly. "Its best we get going, I need to get back to the hospital."

"That's right! We left kind of abruptly…" Esme says, holding onto his arm.

"We need to get back to Paul and the rest of the pack." Sam says gruffly though it's obvious that he's happy about the thought of going home.

"Poor Paul… he's gotta be insane by now." Seth says, smirking slightly.

"You don't seem very sympathetic there Seth." Jacob comments. Seth just shrugs at him. Jacob sighs then looks at the shinobi. "Tell yer leader that we're heading home and everything went well."

"Will do." Kaze says.

She and Kiara look at each other before Kiara steps up and bows to the pack and to the Cullens. "Thank you for helping us." They both say though Kiara's tone is a bit more polite than Kaze's gruff tone.

"You're…welcome?" Jacob says, his voice unsure.

With that, and after Seth convinces Kiara to keep in touch, the wolves and Cullens leave, leaving Kiara, Kaze and Sai with the task to explain to Tsunade all that happened in the past few weeks. The two girls start walking towards the Hokage tower, glad that everything is over.

"So, you and Seth have a special… thing that Sausy-chan needs to know about?" Kaze asks, smirking at Kiara.

Kiara's face turns red with shocked embarrassment as she turns to Kaze. "NO WAY! He was just pushy and I felt bad to refuse him. Besides, he was the only one of them that I liked…"

"Riiiight." Kaze says, her tone still teasing and making Kiara's blush deepening.

"It's true!" Kiara protests. "My heart is only for Sasuke-kun!"

The two continue with this friendly banter all the way to the tower. Tsunade was glad when she heard that everything was solved smoothly and that the wolves had returned to their own town. She dismissed the girls to enjoy their free time that is until their next mission eventually came up.


End file.
